Some Others Vampires
by Abyss et Tara
Summary: Après Tentation. Alors que les Cullen sont partis chasser, une autre famille de vampires débarque à Forks. Bella est seule et totalement démunie.
1. Prologue

_Tous les personnages (sauf les Edenson) et le contexte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Prologue

Le lycée. D'habitude, je supporte parce que je suis avec Edward, mais aujourd'hui, il est allé chasser avec les autres Cullen.  
Me voilà condamnée à écouter les bavardages sans fin de Jessica. Qui ne portaient que sur une chose : les Edenson. Ils venaient d'arriver en ville. C'étaient leur premier jour de lycée. Il paraît qu'ils étaient trois, deux jumeaux en en Terminale et une en première. Je venais de garer mon antique Chevrolet sur le parking du lycée et déjà Jessica m'avait sautée dessus, et elle parlait d'eux depuis dix bonnes minutes sans presque reprendre son souffle.  
Soudain, Jessica m'attrapa par le bras.

-Oh Bella regarde, ce sont eux !

Je les regardais. Et mon cœur eût un raté.  
La peau blanche, très pâle, une beauté inhumaine, une démarche gracieuse, comme s'ils dansaient...  
Des yeux cernés et dorés. Végétariens. C'était déjà ça. Mais ça ne changeait rien à l'ampleur de ce que je voyais.  
Une autre famille de vampires.  
À Forks.  
Et les Cullen n'étaient pas là.  
Oh. Mon. Dieu


	2. Chapitre 1: Une mauvaise blague

_Les personnages (a part les Edenson) et l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une mauvaise blague.**

Déjeuner.  
Je les avais observés toute la matinée. Les deux jumeaux, ceux qui étaient en Terminale, s'appelaient Thomas et Colin. Je n'avais eu aucun cours avec eux. Pas encore (et voilà, mon côté pessimiste reprenait le dessus.)  
Je m'étais installée à côté de Mike, d'Angela et de Jessica (qui m'avait pardonnée mon apathie des derniers mois pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait plus personne à qui parler pendant des heures).  
Je continuais de les observer du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils cherchaient des places, leurs plateaux chargés de nourriture qu'ils ne mangeraient pas. Je vis leurs regards survoler les table, puis la plus jeune, celle qui s'appelait April leur indiqua une table autour de laquelle ils allèrent s'asseoir.  
La table des Cullen.  
Etait-ce une coïncidence ou l'univers entier me jouait-il une farce ? Une très mauvaise blague ?  
Je continuai à les fixer. Ils ne bougeaient presque pas, ne se parlaient pas. Et surtout, ne touchaient pas à leurs plateaux. Logique.

-Dis, Bella, tu crois qu'ils accepteraient qu'on mange avec eux ?

J'éclatai de rire. Ma pauvre Jessica, si tu savais ! Ils accepteraient sûrement, mais tu risquais de ne pas apprécier.  
Devant mon hilarité, un des vampires tourna la tête vers moi. Je détournai aussitôt les yeux, rougissante. Ce fut ma première gaffe.

Après le repas, je me rendis avec Angela en cours d'Anglais. Nous nous installions, quand l'un des jumeaux, Tomas il me semblait, entra dans la classe.  
La malchance allait-elle continuer à s'acharner sur moi ou approchais-je de ma limite ?  
Apparemment, j'avais encore de la marge, car il s'installa juste derrière Angela et moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rentrer la tête dans les épaules, comme pour lui cacher ma nuque. Je restais tendue tout le cours, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil derrière moi. Thomas ne prêtait pas attention à moi. Il regardait Angela avec insistance.  
Je soupirai de soulagement à la sonnerie et rangeai rapidement mes affaires. Mon soupir s'étrangla dans ma gorge quand je vis Thomas s'approcher de nous. Il se planta devant Angela.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Thomas Edenson. Permets-moi de t'accompagner à ton prochain cours.

En une fraction de seconde, j'entendis la voix d'Edward dans ma tête. Pas une de mes hallucinations auditives du mois dernier, non, juste un souvenir d'une phrase qu'il avait prononcé dans celle clairière baignée de soleil.  
« Pendant toute l'heure, j'ai imaginé mille et un stratagèmes pour t'attirer dehors et t'avoir à moi seul »  
Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines quand je croisai le regard ébloui d'Angela.  
« Tu serais venue »  
Sans réfléchir, je tirai Angela par la veste et déclarai à un Thomas furieux

-Non, merci, elle n'est pas intéressée, mais c'est gentil quand même.

Pendant un moment, je crus qu'il allait me frapper (et m'envoyer valdinguer contre le mur de la classe), mais un bras se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant de me faire du mal. C'était sa sœur, April. Sans plus chercher à comprendre, j'attrapai Angela par le bras et la traînai hors de la salle de cours.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi tu a fais ça ? s'énerva-t-elle

Aïe ! Je devais trouver une raison. Et vite.

-Comment crois-tu que Ben aurait réagi s'il t'avait vu au bras de Thomas ?

Elle courba la tête, baissa les épaules. J'avais eu raison de parler de Ben, ça l'avait tout de suite refroidie

-Oh. Bien sûr. Désolée Bella.  
-C'est pas grave.  
-Si. Tu cherches à m'aider et moi je te hurle dessus alors que je devrais te remercier.  
-Mais de rien.

Elle m'adressa un sourire radieux que je lui rendis. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir une véritable amie.

Le prof de sport étant absent, j'avais fini les cours. Bénis soient tous les profs de sport absents. Je me précipitai chez moi et composai fébrilement un numéro de téléphone. Je comptai trois sonneries avant qu'un bip retentisse. Même si je m'en doutais un peu, je fus légèrement déçue. Je laissai un message.

-Edward, vous allez devoir raccourcir votre scéance de chasse. Les Edensons sont arrivés en ville et accroche-toi, ce sont des vampires. Végétariens, heureusement, mais il y en a un qui a essayé d'attirer Angela dehors avec lui. Revenez vite, je crois qu'ils pensent que je me doute de quelque chose. Je t'aime.

Je raccrochai, soupirai, et allai préparer un repas pour Charlie.

* * *

_Voilà, premier chapitre posté. On espère qu'il vous a plu, même s'il était court._

_Prochain chapitre le 7 février._

_=== Explosez le bouton vert ===_

_Abyss et Tara_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Juste une goutte de sang

_Voilà la suite avec un jour d'avance ! Nous remercions Lisa, mel, suzan la fan, paulipopo et Jenny pour leurs review encourageants._

_L'univers et presque tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Juste une goutte de sang

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillai, mon premier reflex fut de consulter mes messages. J'en avais reçu deux.

« Bella, t'es pas fichue de rester deux minutes toutes seule sans t'attirer des ennuis ?! Non je blague, c'est ma faute, j'avais rien vu. N'ai pas peur, les super vampires arrivent ! »

Alice naturellement. J'aurai ris si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique. Néanmoins, son message me réconforta.  
Le second était d'Edward.

« Bella surtout ne panique pas et n'ai pas peur. Ne t'approche pas d'eux, et fait en sorte d'éloigner aussi Angela. Si tu crois qu'ils ont des soupçons, va à la Push et reste y un maximum de temps. Ne dit rien aux loups, ou bien demande leur de ne pas s'en mêler. Nous pouvons régler ça seuls. Nous sommes allés relativement loin pour chasser, mais nous serons rentrés demain après-midi au plus tard. Je t'aime. »

Sur le coup, j'en restai bouche bée. Pour qu'Edward me demande d'aller à la Push, la situation devait sûrement être plus grave que je ne le croyais.

Je me lavai et me préparai rapidement, mais je traînai dans ma Chevrolet (déjà plutôt lente), pour passer le moins de temps possible au lycée. J'arrivai tout de même en avance. Je rejoignis rapidement Angela, craignant que Thomas tente quelque chose. Heureusement, les Evenson se tenaient à une bonne distance d'elle.

J'avais cours d'histoire ce matin, toujours avec Angela. C'était tant mieux, je ne savais pas si l'un des vampires avait cours avec elle, je pourrai continuer à la surveiller tout le temps qu'elle sera avec moi. En arrivant dans la salle, je faillis m'enfuir à toutes jambes : l'autre jumeau, Colin, était là. Pire encore, la dernière table libre se trouvait juste devant la sienne. J'y pris place avec mon amie. Alice avait raison, j'attirais vraiment la malchance.

Le cours se déroula heureusement sans encombre. Suivant les conseils d'Edward, j'évitai de regarder derrière moi, bien que j'en meure d'envie. Pour me rassurer, je me disais qu'Edward serait là le lendemain après midi, que je n'aurai plus rien à craindre. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je me levai avec brusquerie. Ma maladresse repris le dessus, et, dans le mouvement, je bousculai Angela qui s'érafla la main en se rattrapant au bord de la table. Une unique goutte de sang s'écoula de la plaie.

Je cessai de respirer, paniquée. Je jetai un coup d'œil affolé à Colin. Lui aussi semblait retenir son souffle, mais ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur la main de mon amie. Aussitôt, je me plaçai devant elle, non pas pour arrêter Colin (ce qui aurait été ridicule de prétention), mais pour lui éviter la vue du liquide si tentant. Je priais pour que ce vampire ait plus de contrôle sur soi que son frère. J'entraînai rapidement Angela vers l'infirmerie. En temps normal, je lui aurai d'abord demandé son avis, mais il était hors de question que je la laisse se balade en sang devant des vampires inconnus. Autant lui faire brandir une pancarte avec écrit en lettres fluo « Buvez- moi ! ». Non seulement j'attirais la malchance, mais je l'appliquais aussi aux autres ! Quand je deviendrai vampire, mon don sera sûrement de pouvoir maudire les gens sur dix générations ! Au moins.

Légèrement secouée par cet épisode, je vérifiai chaque cours d'Angela, décidée à la faire sécher si par malheur une créature mythique se pointait. Voilà que je devenais mère poule ! Par me sure de précaution, je vérifiai aussi les miens. Une mère poule paranoïaque. J'étais néanmoins satisfaite : aucuns de nos cours ne serait partagé par l'un des Edenson.

À la fin de la journée, en regagnant ma Chevrolet, je vis la famille de vampire qui me dévisageait. Prise d'un profond malaise proche de la panique, je démarrai en trombe et pris la direction de la Push. Jusqu'alors, j'étais décidée à ne pas impliquer Jacob, de peur qu'il n'agisse en solo. Mais les Edenson ne me laissaient pas le choix...

* * *

_On espère que ça vous a plu. On postera la suite le 17 fevrier. On sait, c'est long dix jours, mais on a le brevet blanc à réviser pour le 15 et le 16._

_A +_

_Abyss et Tara_


	4. Chapitre 3: Fais moi confiance

_Les personnages (sauf les Edenson) et le contexte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Fais-moi confiance.

Je roulai vite, et ne cessai de regarder nerveusement dans moi rétroviseur. Comme s'ils allaient me poursuivre ! Néanmoins, les Edenson ignoraient l'existence du traité, et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque de confrontation entre eux et les loups. J'en vins nerveusement à me demander dans quel camp je serais, si cela se produisait.  
Mon arrivée devant la maison des Black m'évita de répondre à cette difficile question.  
Je me garai, sortis, et je m'apprêtais à fermer la porte de ma voiture quand je sentis deux bras brûlants m'attraper par l'arrière et me soulever du sol tandis que le rire communicatif de mon meilleur ami retentissait.

-Bella ! dit-il. Tu en a mis du temps ! Je commençai à me demander si tu n'avais pas oublié mon adresse.  
-Jacob Black ! m'écriais-je, entrant sans difficulté dans son jeu. Pose-- moi par terre tout de suite !

Pendant un instant j'eus peur qu'il me lâche et me laisse m'écraser sur le sol. D'accord, je n'étais pas très haut, pour ne pas dire pas haut du tout, mais ma maladresse, elle, dépassait sa réputation. Heureusement, mes craintes furent erronées, et il me posa doucement sur le sol. Il me retourna ensuite et me regarda comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. De mon côté, je le détaillai aussi. Incroyable mais vrai, il avait encore grandi ! Ses cheveux avaient poussé aussi, ce dont je fus secrètement ravie. De cette manière, songeais-je puérilement, c'est comme s'il était un peu moins à Sam, et un peu plus à moi.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Ais-je besoin d'une raison particulière pour venir te voir ? répliquais-je d'un ton faussement décontracté, bien que je me sois un peu tendue. Il ne devait pas savoir.  
-Bella, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as jamais su mentir.  
-Et bien... Edward et les autres Cullen sont partis chasser et...  
-Et tu t'ennuyais donc tu as voulu rendre visite à ton copain Jacob ! compléta-t-il.

J'opinai de la tête. Même si j'avais voulu lui dire la vérité, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le décevoir.  
Un vent glacé s'éleva. Je frissonnai.

-Tu as froid ? Viens, entre. Dit-il.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il m'attrapa par la main et me tira vers la porte d'entrée. À ma grande surprise, en plus de Billy, Quil, Embry, Sam et Jared étaient installés sur le canapé la mine sombre.

-Salut ! dirent-ils en même temps, la voix aussi morne que leurs figures.  
-Bonjour... Répondis-je. Dites, pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

Ils semblèrent hésiter.

-Eh bien... Commença Sam. Nous avons assisté hier à...  
-Une explosion de la population lupine à la Push. Compléta Jacob.  
-Oh. Fis-je.  
-Bella, demanda Sam subitement sérieux, est-ce que d'autres vampires se sont joints aux Cullen ?  
-Euh...Pas exactement. Répondis-je, hésitante.  
-Mais encore ? demanda Jared  
-Ils sont arrivés en ville hier...Les Edenson. Ils sont trois à être dans mon lycée : Thomas et Colin sont en Terminale, et April en première. Ils sont végétariens, ajoutais-je, en voyant leur mine s'allonger un peu plus.  
-On les attaque quand ? demanda Embry.  
-NON ! m'écriais-je.

Tous m'observèrent comme si j'étais devenue folle.

-Bella, nous ne les connaissons pas, et nous n'avons établi aucun traité avec eux. Ils représentent un danger potentiel pour les humains, nous devons les arrêter. Articula Sam  
-Et une bonne bagarre, y'a que ça de vrai ! renchérit Jared.

Je le fusillai du regard.

-Les Cullen sont partis chasser, mais ils seront de retour demain. Ils peuvent régler ça seuls. Vous pourriez faire un autre traité avec eux ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez, vous pourriez vous blesser ou pire !  
-Je pensais qu'ils n'étaient que trois. Remarqua Jacob.  
-Trois à aller au lycée. Il se peut qu'il y en ait d'autres.  
-Bella, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser aller au lycée en sachant que tu peux à tout moment être victime de l'un de ces buveurs de sang ! gronda Jacob.  
-S'il te plait Jake, fait moi confiance.

Je vis à son visage qu'il hésitait. Il se tourna vers Sam, comme pour lui demander son avis. Ce dernier hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers moi.

-Nous laissons trois jours aux Cullen. Si a compté de ces jours les Edenson ne sont pas venus signer le traité, nous serons en droit de les attaquer.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci ! m'exclamais-je.

Les Cullen seraient de retour le lendemain, le délai des trois jours serait donc respecté. Soulagée d'un poids, je passai un après-midi très agréable en compagnie de Jacob. Je rentrai chez moi après lui avoir promis de l'appeler s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit. Arrivée à la maison, pris un rapide dîner et allai me coucher. Demain, Edward serait là.  
__

__Point de vue Colin Edenson.

On était mal. La fille savait. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux lorsque la petite Weber, Angela je crois, s'était coupée à la main. Heureusement que c'était moi et pas Thomas parce que si ça avait été lui, Angela serait morte.  
J'en avais parlé à Thomas et April. Ils étaient du même avis que moi.  
Nous roulions jusqu'à la maison dans notre voiture, quand Thomas, qui était au volant, nous demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ?  
-De qui ? demandais-je  
-Bah, de la fille ! la petite Swan !  
-Ah.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux.

-Nous ferions mieux d'en parler à Elena. Dit doucement April.

Elena était notre créatrice, et pour nous ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère.  
Thomas se gara en face de notre villa, bien trop grande pour abriter quatre personnes, surtout quand on considérait que nous n'avions besoin ni de cuisine, ni de salle à manger, ni de toilettes.

Nous entrâmes. Notre mère, Elena, était assise sur le canapé. Elle relisait pour la énième fois Roméo et Juliette, de Shakespeare. Je n'avais jamais compris ce qui l'attirait tant dans ce livre. Mais là n'était pas la question.  
Elle interrompit sa lecture et se leva en voyant nos visages tendus.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée.

Je la rassurai d'un sourire, et nous prîmes place sur les deux canapés qui se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse. Nous nous servions souvent de cet endroit pour discuter.  
Thomas s'assit à côté de notre mère tandis que April et moi prenions place sur le canapé, en face d'eux.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai. C'était à moi de prendre la parole.

-Nous pensons qu'une fille de notre classe...sait.

Elena écarquilla les yeux.

-Enfin... Continuais-je, elle a des réactions bizarres.  
-Bizarres ?

April soupira.

-Fait numéro un : dit-elle. Quand nous sommes allés à la cantine, une amie de Bella Swan, Jessica, je crois, lui a demandé si nous accepterions de manger avec elle.

Nous eûmes tous un petit sourire.

-C'est bien ça le problème. Dit April. Elle a éclaté de rire.  
-C'est peut-être une coïncidence, dit doucement Elena.  
-Fait numéro deux, enchaîna Thomas comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu, quand j'ai demandé à Angela Weber si elle voulait que je l'accompagne à son cours...

A ce moment-là, il baissa la tête, honteux. Nous savions tous que le sang d'Angela Weber représentait pour lui une tentation plus forte que celui des autres humains.

-Enfin... Isabella l'a tiré par la veste et a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle avait l'air totalement paniquée.  
-Fait numéro trois, continuais-je, cette même Angela s'est éraflé la main sur sa table, aujourd'hui. Elle à saigné. J'ai retenu ma respiration, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du sang... Bref, Bella à super bien réagit. Elle m'a lancé un regard paniqué, puis elle s'est mise entre Angela et moi pour me cacher la vue du sang, et elle l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie. Je te jure, c'est comme si elle savait quoi faire...

Un long silence suivit ces paroles. Ce fut Elena qui le brisa :

-Mais comment aurait-elle fait pour savoir ?  
-La question n'est pas là, coupa Thomas. Ce que nous devons nous demander, c'est qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ?

Derechef, April soupira.

-Les lois concernant le secret sont très strictes. Cette fille n'aurait rien du savoir. Elle peut révéler à tout moment la vérité.  
-J'aime bien cette ville, je n'ai pas envie de partir ! gémit Elena.  
-Nous n'avons qu'une seule solution, repris-je.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-Si ce n'est pas nous qui le faisons, ce seront les Volturis, ils finiront par connaître son existence.  
-Ça ne me plait guère, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, grimaça Elena. Nous nous occuperons d'elle demain.  
-Par la même occasion, on pourra lui demander comment elle sait ? suggéra Thomas.  
-Bonne idée.

La discutions s'arrêta là. Le lendemain, Isabella Swan serait morte.

* * *

_Mouhahahahaha on est trop sadiques !!! On va vous faire poireauter jusqu'au 24 février !_

_Le brevet blanc s'est bien passé, merci pour celles qui ont demandé._

_A+_

_Abyss et Tara_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le retour

_Les personnages (sauf les Edenson) et le contexte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retour**

_Point de vue : Bella Swan__  
_  
La journée s'était agréablement bien passée. Les Edenson prêtaient si peu attention à moi qu'il me semblait avoir rêvé la peur d'hier. Colin et Thomas ne m'avaient pas parlé, même si ce dernier regardait toujours Angela avec insistance (Ben commençait d'ailleurs à être un peu jaloux). Mieux encore, les Cullen rentraient aujourd'hui, ce qui me libérait en partie de la peur. Jacob avait appelé plusieurs fois pour demander de mes nouvelles, jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse promettre par téléphone de ne plus m'appeler (je doutais de sa capacité à tenir cette promesse plus d'une heure). Je rentrai chez moi, ouvrit la porte, accrochai mon coupe-vent au porte manteaux, posai mon sac par terre et me retournai.  
Ils étaient là.  
Les Edenson me fixaient d'un regard malveillant.

-Bonjour, Isabella, dit une femme que je ne connaissais pas, sûrement leur créatrice.  
-Bella, corrigeais-je.

Même dans les pires moments je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire remarquer que je détestais mon prénom.

-Bella, répéta-t-elle d'un air vaguement amusé.

Les quatre vampires continuèrent à me dévisager pendant un long moment.

-Je m'appelle Elena, repris la vampire.

J'hochai la tête.

-Tu connais la raison de notre présence ici.  
-J'en ai une assez une assez bonne idée, soufflais-je.

Impossible d'appeler Jacob, pas en leur présence. De toute façon, le téléphone était trop loin.  
Ils continuèrent à me regarder en silence. Ce fut Thomas qui le brisa :

-Que sais-tu ?  
-Beaucoup de choses.

Gagner du temps. Je devais gagner du temps. Edward n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et il foncerait directement chez moi. J'eus soudain une pensée paniquée pour Charlie. Que ferais-je s'il rentrait plus tôt ?

-Mais encore ?

J'hésitai. Je ne savais pas mentir. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs que je savais, ils n'hésiteraient pas à me tuer. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis répondis.

-Je sais que vous êtes des vampires.

Apparemment, ils redoutaient cette réponse.

-Quoi d'autre ? demanda April.  
-Je sais que vous êtes végétariens.  
-Comment...Commença Colin.  
-Vos yeux, précisais-je. Ceux qui boivent du sang humain ont les yeux rouges.

À leur mine, je devinai qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je sache tant de choses sur eux.

-C'est pour ça que vous n'allez pas me tuer, tentais-je.  
-Pardon ? demanda Thomas, surpris.  
-Renoncer au sang humain est un choix difficile. Si vous l'avez fait, c'est que vous avez un minimum de considération pour la vie humaine. Donc, vous ne pouvez pas me tuer si facilement.

C'était totalement faux. J'avais dit cela uniquement pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes. Un rictus apparut sur tous les visages.

-Une dernière chose, repris Elena. Comment as-tu su ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à cette question. J'étais assez intelligente pour savoir qu'une éventuelle bataille contre les Cullen reposait en partie sur l'effet de surprise. Il était hors de question que je mette ma famille en danger. Je restai donc muette.

-Dommage, dit April en faisant la moue.

À ces mots, Colin se jeta sur moi, m'attrapa par la gorge et me plaqua contre le mur, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. Je suffoquai.

-Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il. Je ne me souillerai pas avec une seule goutte de ton sang.

Des points noirs commençaient à danser devant mes yeux. L'air me manquait. Alors que je pensai que tout était fini, une chose poussa Colin, l'envoya voler au travers de la pièce. Je tombai au sol. Peinant à reprendre mon souffle, je levai les yeux.  
Devant moi se trouvait Edward, le regard fixé sur Colin, frissonnant de rage.

_  
__Point de vue Edward Cullen_

Nous courrions. Le reste de la famille était derrière moi, je les avais distancés depuis longtemps.  
En arrivant en vue de Seattle, j'avais accéléré. Un mauvais pressentiment m'étreignait. Bella. Ma Bella était en danger.

« _Eh frangin ! tu pourrais ralentir un peu, non ?_ »

Non, Emmett, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais si peur...  
J'arrivai en vue de sa maison. Et ce que je vis me glaça. Un vampire tenait Bella par le cou, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. Et ce vampire lui disait :

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne me souillerai pas avec une seule goutte de ton sang  
«_Et c'est bien dommage, parce qu'elle sent très bon._ »

C'en était trop. Avec un hurlement de rage, je me jetais sur lui, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce.  
Je le fixai, mon regard brûlant de rage. Il avait osé toucher à ma Bella. Il devait mourir. Je voulais sa mort encore plus fort que celle des violeurs, à Port Angeles. Mes muscles se tendirent, ma bouche s'emplit de venin. Je n'écoutais même pas les pensées des occupants de la pièce. Tout ce que je voulais était tuer le dénommé Colin. De mes propres mains. En le faisant souffrir, de préférence.

-Edward. Murmura Bella d'une voix rauque.

Je me ravisai. Une seule chose comptait plus que la mort de ce vampire. Bella. Elle était ma priorité absolue. Il fallait que je l'aide. Que je la rassure. Elle devait avoir si peur.  
Colin mourrait. Quand je serai sûr qu'elle ne risquerait rien.  
Je tombai à genoux devant elle, écoutant les battements irréguliers de son cœur, sentant son odeur incroyable me brûler la gorge, et me délectant de cette même odeur. Elle signifiait que Bella était en vie. Tant que je brûlai, elle était en sécurité.

-Tu n'as rien ? demandais-je, anxieux.

C'était le plus important. La vengeance viendrait ensuite. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux marrons de ma raison de vivre. On y lisait la peur, mais aussi le soulagement. Son pouls augmenta un peu. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en coin. Même dans de pareilles conditions, je l'éblouissais encore. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Le fait de l'éblouir, bien sur, pas les conditions.

-Je...je crois, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Je baissai les yeux vers son cou fin. Ce que j'y vis me choqua au plus haut point et fit revenir ma rage au grand galop.  
Des marques rouges tirant sur le violet l'ornaient. Les marques des doigts de ce Colin. Maîtrisant avec difficulté ma colère, j'en suivis une, du bout de l'index. Elle frissonna. Je relevais les yeux vers son visage. Elle semblait retenir avec difficulté un cri de douleur. Je remarquai pour la première fois les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Ça te fait mal ? demandais-je sur le même ton.

Quelque chose dans mon regard dût la dissuader de mentir, car elle murmura un petit « oui » chargé de douleur.  
Cette douleur eut pour moi l'effet d'un électrochoc. Abandonnant Bella, je me jetai sur Colin, qui s'était approché silencieusement de moi par l'arrière. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : lui faire le plus de mal possible. Je voulais qu'il souffre, qu'il souffre même plus qu'il n'avait fait souffrir Bella. Je ne me contrôlais plus.  
Une voix, cependant, m'arrêta.

-Edward.

Carlisle. Je m'arrêtai, et tournai la tête vers lui. Il affichait une mine sérieuse.

-Bella à besoin de toi.

Bella. Je la cherchai du regard. Elle n'avait pas bougé, me fixait toujours. Je frissonnai en pensant à ce qu'elle avait immanquablement vu. Avait-elle eu peur de moi ? Ses yeux chocolat fondu n'exprimaient pas du choc, seulement du soulagement. Lâchant Colin, je me précipitai vers elle. Carlisle se pencha aussi, commençant à l'examiner, tandis que les autres se plaçaient devant nous, en position d'attaque. Reprenant conscience de notre situation, je prêtai attention aux pensées de nos adversaires.

« _D'autres vampires ! _»  
« _Supérieurs en nombre._ »  
« _Putain, le grand roux n'est pas commode !_ »  
« _Ils protègent la fille._ »  
« _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._ »

Rien de bien important. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur Carlisle.

« _Rien de trop méchant. Il faudra lui appliquer une pommade sur le cou et au bout de quelques jours, il n'y aura plus rien._ »

Je soupirai de soulagement.

Alice abandonna sa posture défensive pour s'agenouiller à côté de moi, et dire à Bella :

-Tu n'est pas fichue de rester en sécurité trois jours ?

Bella eut un faible sourire, puis une grimage de douleur lorsque Carlisle lui toucha le cou. Je lui attrapai la main, elle sembla se calmer. Moi aussi. Le contact de sa peau chaude sur la mienne avait suffi à apaiser totalement ma colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

C'était l'autre mâle, Thomas, qui avait parlé.

-Je la soigne, répondit Carlisle.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.  
-Et pourquoi ? répliqua Esmée, toujours en position d'attaque.  
-Elle doit mourir.

Seul mon grognement lui répondit.

-Elle sait, insista Thomas.  
-Bien sûr qu'elle sait ! s'énerva Alice.

Toute la famille Edenson la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Edward, dit Carlisle.

Il eut aussitôt toute mon attention.

-Ramène Bella à la maison. Occupes-toi d'elle. S'il y a un problème, appelles-moi. Je vais expliquer aux Edenson la... situation.

«_ Et par pitié, ne fais pas de bêtises._ » pensa Esmée.

Je hochai la tête, pris Bella dans mes bras et partis à toute vitesse vers notre villa.

* * *

_Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 5. On postera la suite le 7 mars. Marinez bien en attendant !_

_Sinon, les chapitres vont devenir vraiment plus long à partir du chapitre 7. _

=== Explosez le bouton vert ===

Abyss et Tara


	6. Chapter 5 : Conversation

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Désolées pour le retard, mais ce n'est qu'un seul jour après tout._

_Vous avez été nombreuses à le demander, mais non, il n'y aura pas de couple Angela/Thomas. Par contre, ils auront des rôles très importants dans la suite de l'histoire._

_Encore désolées et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Conversation**

**_  
_**_Point de vue Edward Cullen_

Je courrai de nouveau, Bella –une fois n'est pas coutume- dans mes bras et non sur mon dos.  
J'arrivai rapidement à la maison. Sans m'arrêter, je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et l'allongeai précautionneusement sur le canapé en cuir noir. Enfin, je m'écartai d'elle contrecœur et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant des traces du choc qu'elle venait de subir. Elle devait être effrayée. Ce qu'elle avait vécu était effrayant. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de peur dans les yeux chocolat de Bella, rien que du soulagement et de l'amour, cet amour que je ne méritais pas.  
Finalement, je me résolus à poser la question :

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle acquiesça. Deuxième question, plus difficile, que j'avais ruminé pendant tout le trajet :

-Tu m'en veux ?  
-Pardon ?

Elle paraissait surprise, comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce que je lui demandais. Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Bella, est-ce que tu es fâchée contre moi ? Réponds-moi franchement.  
-Pourquoi serais-je fâchée ?

Alors elle ne m'en voulait pas. Non, me corrigeais-je automatiquement. C'est juste qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte. Tout en moi aspirait à lui dire d'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Mais je devais lui expliquer. Même si après cela, elle me détestait.

-Bella, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé... Non, laisses-moi finir, ajoutais-je en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, prête à protester.

Comme à chaque fois que j'abordai un sujet difficile avec elle, mon débit s'accéléra.

-D'abord, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule. C'était complètement irresponsable de ma part compte tenu de ta capacité à te fourrer dans les pires ennuis. Mais il ne s'était rien passé depuis si longtemps, et Jasper et Emet me harcelaient depuis si longtemps pour que j'aille faire cette partie de chasse en famille. Je suis impardonnable. J'aurais dû me renseigner sur les Edenson, mais je ne me doutais absolument pas... Je suis minable. Je ne mérite pas d'être ici, de te parler, de te tenir dans mes bras. J'ai...

Les lèvres chaudes de Bella s'écrasant contre les miennes me coupèrent dans ma tirade. Comme à chaque fois que nous nous embrassions, je sentis une puissante vague de désir déferler sur moi. Je voulais plus, toujours plus. Me redresser. L'allonger sur le canapé, mon corps juste au-dessus du sien. Passer ma main sous son pull...  
Assez.  
Je reculai, malgré tout mon corps qui me hurlait de m'approcher d'elle, toujours plus près. En aucun cas je ne devais perdre le contrôle. J'avais trop peur de la blesser. Dans ma tête passa l'image que je redoutais, moi, complètement instinctif, appuyant mes dents contre la gorge fragile de ma Bella. Je repoussai cette image cauchemardesque de mon esprit, me concentrant sur le visage de mon amour.

-Edward, commença-t-elle, arrêtes ça tout de suite. Tu dois cesser de culpabiliser ainsi. Si les Edenson sont venus ici alors que vous n'étiez pas là, ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. C'est celle de ce maudit destin qui persiste à s'acharner contre moi. Tu ne peux rien contre le destin, Edward, alors arrêtes de reporter la faute sur toi sous prétexte que tu es impuissant.

Elle se trompait. C'était entièrement de ma faute. Et même si le destin y était pour quelque chose, il était de mon devoir de le combattre. Néanmoins, Bella était si têtue qu'il était inutile d'insister.  
Au rez-de-chaussée, un bruit se fit entendre. Ils étaient rentrés. Mais les Edenson étaient avec eux. Je me concentrai aussitôt sur les pensées de Carlisle.

« Nous ne leur avons rien dit, nous leur avons simplement proposé des négociations. Contrôle toi, s'il te plait, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une guerre de clans. »

Je retint de justesse un grognement de frustration. Je ne pourrais pas tuer Colin.  
Je reportai mon attention sur Bella.

-Carlisle est rentré avec les Edenson, lui annonçais-je.  
-Bien, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva du canapé et fit quelques pas en titubant. Je l'attrapai par la taille et lui jetai un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

-J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te demander de rester sagement ici à attendre ?  
-Tout à fait, répondit-elle.

**_  
_**_Point de vue : Bella Swan_

Nous descendîmes l'escalier, Edward gardant son bras autour de ma taille. Arrivés dans le salon, nous fumes aussitôt le point de mire de dix regard dorés.  
Edward me guida vers la table de la salle à manger, salle manger, où j'avais négocié, il y a des siècles me semblait-il, ma mortalité. Des chaises y avaient été ajoutées, sans doute pour permettre aux Edenson de participer à la conversation.  
Nous primes place, moi entre Jasper et Edward, à un bout de la table, tandis que les Edenson allaient de placer à l'autre bout. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle et Alice et Esmée se placèrent au milieu. Un silence gêné s'instaura. Ce fut Carlisle qui le brisa.

-Commençons par nous présenter, dit-il. Et voici ma compagne, Esmée, et mes enfants, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, et vous connaissez déjà Bella.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sentis Edward se raidir quand Carlisle présenta Esmée.

-Enchantée, dit la femme dont je ne connaissait pas le nom.

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air enchantée.

-Je suis Elena, reprit-elle. Voici mes enfants, Colin, Thomas et April.

Un long silence succéda ses paroles.

-Vous êtes sur notre territoire, dit Colin d'un air qui se voulait sévère.

Le rire explosif d'Emmett retentit.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, lâcha Thomas.  
-Moi si, répliqua Emmett.

Elena fronça les sourcils.

-Et qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? insista-t-elle.  
-C'est vous qui êtes sur notre territoire.

Ils tiquèrent tous sauf April.

-Vous n'étiez pourtant pas là quand nous sommes arrivés, rétorqua Colin.  
-Nous étions partis chasser, précisa Carlisle.  
-Oh, fit Elena.

Derechef, il y eût un long silence.

-Ça ne change rien, déclara Colin, d'une voix menaçante.

Edward m'attrapa la main et la serra.

-Ça ne change rien à quoi ? demanda Esmée, l'air perdue.  
-La fille sait. Elle doit mourir.  
-Non.

C'était Edward qui avait parlé, serrant soudain plus fort ma main dans la sienne. Il avait l'air calme, mais je savais qu'il était tendu comme un arc, prêt à bondir. A mon tour, je pressai sa main. Il sembla se calmer. Un peu.

-La situation est un peu plus compliquée que ça, tempéra Carlisle.  
-MAIS MERDE A LA FIN ! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A CETTE FOUTUE HUMAINE, hurla Thomas, perdant son calme.  
-NE L'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! répliqua Edward sur le même ton, se levant à demi de sa chaise.

Je serrai sa main de toutes mes forces. De son côté, April posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thomas pour l'apaiser. Ils semblèrent se calmer.  
Edward se rassit, et ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence.

-Il se trouve que... Edward est amoureux de Bella, continua Carlisle, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il me semble que les Edenson n'auraient pas été plus surpris si le toit de la maison s'était envolé.

-Très bien, déclara Elena d'un ton sec. Où est la blague ?  
-Il n'y a pas de blague, répliqua Alice, visiblement en colère.  
-Edward est avec Bella. Où est le problème ? continua Rosalie.

Son intervention me surprit autant qu'elle me ravit. Rosalie et moi n'avions jamais été en très bons termes, même si nos relations s'étaient arrangées au retour d'Italie.

-Mais... répliqua Colin ahurit, c'est une humaine.  
-Oui, dit Edward d'un ton cassant.

Tous les regards des Edenson convergèrent vers moi. Comme à mon habitude, je rougis.  
April secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme si elle cherchait à se débarrasser d'une pensée désagréable.

-C'est complètement stupide, déclara-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas aimer une humaine. C'est contre-nature.  
-Tu sais, ça m'est complètement égal.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, avant de darder sur moi un regard brûlant de haine.  
Longtemps, les regards curieux de Thomas et Elena, le regard perplexe de Colin, et celui, haineux d'April restèrent fixés sur moi. Je dus faire appel à tout mon courage pour soutenir ce dernier. Finalement, elle détourna les yeux.

-Très bien, déclara-t-elle. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Edward et Bella ... sortent ensemble. Il reste un problème à régler.  
-Lequel ? s'enquit Carlisle.  
-Le territoire. Visiblement, nous sommes deux familles de vampires dans une même ville. Si vous considérez que c'est une de trop, nous partirons.

Carlisle sembla réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, il déclara :

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Edward émit un grognement désappointé.

-Nous pouvons partager ce territoire. Cela ne nous pose aucun problème.  
-Dans ce cas, demanda Elena, pouvons-nous partir ?  
-En fait... non, répondit Carlisle. Il reste un petit détail à régler.  
-Pas si petit que ça, d'ailleurs, commenta Emmett.

Au moment même où il prononça ces mots, mon téléphone portable sonna. Je vérifiai l'identité de mon correspondant avant de répondre.

-Quand on parle du loup... marmonnais-je.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de tout les Cullen. Je décrochai.

-Allo Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? S'ils t'en ont fait, je vais les...  
-Stop Jake ! Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis en sécurité.  
-Les b... Les Cullen sont revenus ?  
-Oui, je suis chez eux...

Il émit un son, moitié grognement, moitié soulagement.

-... Avec les Edenson.  
-QUOI ?

Je dus éloigner le portable de mon oreille en grimaçant.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien Jake.  
-Alors expliques-moi pourquoi ça pue le vampire chez toi ?  
-Tu es passé chez moi !  
-Bien sûr ! Tu ne répondais pas, je suis passé voir si tout allait bien !  
-Et bien, c'est vrai, les Edenson sont passés chez moi... Ils voulaient savoir si je savais... heureusement, Edward est arrivé à temps.  
-Ton buveur de sang est arrivé à temps pour quoi ?  
-Jake !  
-Réponds à ma question !

Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Et bien, ayant eu la confirmation que je savais, la loi des vampires dit que, pour préserver le secret, ils doivent ...me tuer.

J'avais baissé de ton pour dire ces deux derniers mots. Un rugissement indigné me parvint de l'autre bout du fil.

-Ce n'est rien ! m'empressais-je de dire. Je vais devoir porter des cols roulés pendant une semaine, mais à par ça, plus rien.  
-Ils t'ont étranglé ?!

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais gaffé. J'entendis plusieurs inspirations, comme si Jake essayait de se calmer. Puis, il demanda :

-Tes sangsues leur ont parlé de nous ?  
-Jacob !  
-Désolé.  
-Ils allaient le faire juste avant que tu appelles.  
-N'oublie pas Bella, deux jours.  
-Je n'oublie rien.  
-Salut dit-il.

Et il raccrocha.  
Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche, puis expliquai à Edward :

-Hier, je suis allée à la Push, et je leur ai tout raconté. Ils voulaient attaquer tout de suite, mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre de me laisser trois jours. Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux.

Il hocha la tête. On voyait à son regard qu'il s'y attendait. Il tourna la tête vers les Edenson, qui affichaient tous un air curieux.

-Il se trouve, commença-t-il, que nous ne sommes pas les seuls créatures mythiques des alentours.

Les vampires affichaient des mines ahuries. Mon amoureux continua :

-Il existe non loin de Forks une réserve Quileute. Il se trouve que les Indiens qui y vivent réagissent à la présence de vampires. Ils se transforment en loup.  
-Des enfants de la lune ? Demanda Elena. Je croyais que Caïus les avait tous fait tuer !

Carlisle balaya cette affirmation d'un geste de la main.

-Ces personnes n'ont rien à voir avec les loups garous classiques. Ils n'ont pas besoin de la lune pour se transformer et perpétue l'espèce par les gènes et non en infectant d'autres êtres humains.

Nous laissâmes les Edenson digérer cette information. Je regardai Edward d'un air curieux. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de l'existence de loups-garous classiques !  
Colin repris :

-Vous compter les attaquer ?

Je me tournai vivement vers lui.`

-Bien sûr que non !

Ils me regardèrent, étonnés par ma réaction plutôt violente. Carlisle repris :  
-En vérité, les loups-garous –appelons les ainsi, faute de mieux- se sont fait protecteurs de l'espèce humaine. Afin de rester en paix à Forks, nous avons conclu avec eux un traité. Il stipule que si nous mordons un humain ou pénétrons dans le territoire quileute, ces derniers seraient en droit de nous tuer.

À ces mots, Thomas renifla dédaigneusement. Je pris la parole.

-Ils m'ont laissé trois jours pour que vous signiez le traité. Passé ce délai, ils vous attaqueront.

-Et si nous refusons de signer ce... traité ? demanda April.  
-Vous pouvez partir d'ici tout de suite, répondit Edward.

Les yeux des Edenson se plissèrent. Ils cherchaient visiblement une échappatoire. Agacée, je demandai :

-Avez-vous l'intention de mordre un humain tant que vous serez à Forks ?  
-Non, répondit Elena, surprise par ma colère.  
-Et avez-vous une soudaine envie de vous rendre à la Push alors que vous ne connaissez cet endroit que depuis deux minutes ?  
-Non plus, grogna April, maussade.  
-Alors la question est réglée, intervint Esmée. Vous allez signer le traité, et je suis sûre que nous allons devenir bons amis.

À voire les têtes de Colin, Thomas et April, ils en doutaient.

-Une dernière chose, demanda Jasper. Quelqu'un à un talent particulier dans votre famille ?

Ils se regardèrent, puis April pris la parole.

-Je peux pressentir les choses. J'ai souvent une bonne une bonne intuition. Par exemple, dès que nous sommes arrivés à Forks, j'ai su que nous n'étions pas tout à fait chez nous.

Jasper hocha la tête.

-C'est tout ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, répondit Elena. Et vous ?  
-Edward peut lire dans les pensées. Alice a un don proche de celui de April, mais en plus puissant : elle peut voire l'avenir. Moi, je peux ressentir et modifier les émotions.  
-Parfait, dit Elena.

À sa tête, on voyait bien que ce n'était pas parfait du tout.

-Nous pouvons rentrer chez nous maintenant.  
-Bien sûr, dit Carlisle. Nous nous revoyons demain à six heures. Bella, reprit-il en s'adressant à moi, peux-tu prévenir les Quileutes ? Nous aimerions les voire à la frontière à six heures et quart.  
-Je le ferai, dis-je.  
-Viens, dit Edward, je te ramène chez toi avant que Charlie ne rentre.  
-Merci, dis-je en grimpant sur son dos.

Il partit à vitesse vampirique en direction de ma maison.

* * *

Voilà !!!

On poste la suite le 14, promis !

A+

Abyss et Tara


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le traité

_Le contexte et les personnages (sauf les Edenson) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Nous ne faisons que nous inspirer de son histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le traité**

Edward me ramena chez moi. Il me déposa à la porte, et me tint par la taille pendant qu'il ouvrait. Il paraissait calme, mais je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillait. Il m'emmena au salon et s'assit sur une chaise. Je pris place en face de lui. Nous restâmes un bon moment silencieux, puis je demandai :

-Tu ne veux pas qu'ils restent, n'est-ce pas.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Aussi il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, se contentant de soupirer.

-Pourquoi ? repris-je. Ils ont accepté de signer le traité. Pourquoi leur en veux-tu encore ?  
-Et c'est toi qui me demande ça, dit-il, les yeux fixés sur mon cou.

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer. Je passai une main sur ma gorge. Au moins, ça ne faisait plus souffrir. Il me regarda avec des yeux étonnamment doux et tristes, puis retira ma main de mon cou.

-Il fut savoir pardonner, réussis-je à prononcer, éblouie par l'intensité de son regard.  
-Je peux pardonner à ceux qui me veulent du mal, mais pas à ceux qui t'en font à toi.

Je fus touchée par ses paroles. Longtemps nous restâmes ainsi, sans bouger. Puis il soupira.

-Charlie va bientôt renter.  
-Zut ! Il faut que je mette un autre pull, dis-je en baissant la tête vers les marques rouges qui ornaient mon cou.

Edward me releva la tête, et doucement, m'embrassa. Il recula, me contempla, puis repartit à vitesse vampirique. Je restai quelques instants au même endroit, reprenant mes esprits. Puis je me dirigeai d'un pas titubant vers ma chambre. Rapidement, je fis l'inventaire de mon armoire. En partant de Phœnix, ma mère et moi en avions acheté, mais je n'en avais que trois. Je calculai que si je remettais demain le pull que je porterai ce soir, j'avais de quoi tenir tout le week-end. J'en choisis un marron, de la même couleur que le pull que je portais ce matin, afin d'éviter que Charlie ne remarque quelque chose.  
À peine m'étais-je faite cette réflexion que j'entendis la voiture de police de mon père se garer, devant la maison.  
Je descendis. Avec tout ça, je n'avais pas eu le temps de préparer le dîner. Je fonçai à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, et attrapai la première chose qui me tomba sous la main, à savoir un paquet de riz.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Bella ? demanda Charlie.

Cette habitude, qui au début m'agaçait franchement, m'était devenue familière au fil du temps.

-Je suis dans la cuisine, répondis-je. Désolée, ajoutais-je quand il entra, le dîner n'est pas encore prêt.  
-On mange quoi ? s'enquit-il.  
-Du riz et du poisson.

Il hocha ta tête, puis, comme à son habitude, il s'installa devant la télévision pour regarder un énième match de baseball. J'attendis qu'il soit bien concentré dessus, puis, tout en surveillant la cuisson du poisson, je décrochai le téléphone et composai le numéro des Black. Je comptai trois sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne réponde.

-Allo ?  
-Jake ?  
-Bella ! Tu vas bien ?  
-Bien sûr que je vais bien, sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé, le taquinais-je.

Il grogna un peu, puis s'enquit :

-Les sangs... Les Edenson ont accepté de signer le traité ?  
-Oui.  
-Oh, fit-il, légèrement déçu.

Je devinai qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir flanquer une raclée aux nouveaux vampires de Forks.

-C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Demain, à six heures et quart, devant la frontière, tu es d'accord ?  
-Ça roule ! Je préviens Sam tout de suite.  
-Salut Jake.  
-À plus Bella.

Je raccrochai, puis retirai le riz du feu. Une fois le poisson cuit, je servis le tout dans deux assiettes et appelai Charlie. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Au moment de débarrasser, mon père me demanda :

-Dis- moi, Bella, tu n'aurais pas changé de pull ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il venait de poser LA question à laquelle je voulais éviter de répondre. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une solution probable.

-J'ai trébuché dans le jardin et mon pull s'est couvert de boue. J'ai dû en changer. Répondis-je en lui tournant le dos sous prétexte de laver les assiettes.

Il soupira. J'imaginais très bien la tête qu'il devait avoir, un air navré en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.  
Je terminai rapidement de laver la vaisselle, et montai dans ma chambre. Edward n'était pas encore là. Je ramassai rapidement ma trousse de toilette, mon pyjama, et je filai sous la douche.  
J'y restai longtemps, détendant chacun de mes muscles sous l'eau chaude, puis m'accordant le luxe de sécher mes cheveux.  
Quand je regagnai ma chambre, il y était, assis sur mon lit, immobile comme seuls les vampires pouvaient l'être. Il m'adressa un large sourire que je lui rendis. J'avançai vers lui et me blottis dans ses bras glacés.

-J'ai téléphoné à Jacob, lui signalais-je. Lui et la meute sont d'accord pour signer le traité demain, à six heures et quart.

Il hocha la tête.

-Vous serez là vous aussi ? continuais-je.  
-Oui. Nous voulons veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes pendant la signature de traité.

J'acquiesçai.

-Bella ? me demanda Edward.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu veux me demander quelque chose.  
-Oui.

Il me contempla d'un air interrogateur, tandis que je réfléchissais à la manière de présenter ma requête sous son meilleur jour.  
Il m'attira contre lui et murmura à mon oreille.

-Dis- moi Bella. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser.

J'inspirai très fort, autant pour me préparer que pour me remettre les idées en place.

-Je viens avec vous, lançais-je enfin.

Je sentis Edward se raidir, puis reculer afin de contempler mon visage.

-Pas question, assena-t-il.

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard pendant une bonne minute.

-Je viens, répétais-je. S'il y a un problème, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour calmer tout ce beau monde.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

-Bella, c'est justement pour ça que je ne peux pas t'emmener. S'il y a un problème, tu seras vulnérable, tu pourrais te blesser, te faire blesser...  
-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais rien me refuser.  
-C'est différent. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je...

Je le coupai :

-Si tu ne m'y emmènes pas, je demande à Jacob.

C'était un coup en traître, mais j'étais prête à beaucoup pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Il me contempla pendant un bon moment. Je savais qu'il réfléchissait, essayant de déterminer si j'étais sérieuse ou pas.

-Très bien, gronda-t-il finalement. Je t'y emmène. Mais au moindre problème, je te ramène chez toi. D'accord ?  
-D'accord ! opinais-je.

Je baillai.

-Tu es fatiguée, constata-t-il. Dors ma Bella.

Et, docile, je m'endormis tandis qu'il fredonnait ma berceuse.

*

Je grimpai sur de dos d'Edward. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas content. Pas content du tout, même. Mais il avait promis, et une promesse est une promesse.  
Il était six heures. Dans un quart d'heure, les Edenson devraient signer le traité avec les loups.  
Edward se mit à courir. Je me souvins qu'avant, ces voyages me laissaient nauséeuse. Maintenant, je pouvais garder les yeux ouverts, ça ne me faisait plus ni chaud ni froid.  
Nous arrivâmes à la frontière en quelques minutes. Tout le monde était déjà là.  
Le décor m'impressionna. Un immense feu de camp était allumé, projetant des ombres immenses. D'un côté du feu, la famille Edenson ainsi que les Cullen bavardaient. Je remarquai que les Edenson se tenaient à bonne distance des flammes, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elles bondissent sur eux pour les tuer.  
De l'autre côté se tenait la meute, mais pas au complet. Seul Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil et Embry étaient présents. Les plus jeunes étaient sûrement restés à la Push. Je remarquai aussi Billy Black, Sue Clearwater et un homme que j'identifiai comme le vieux Quil Aetera. Le conseil de la tribu Quileute au grand complet.  
Dans la lumière des flammes, la différence entre les deux camps sautait aux yeux.  
Pâleur cadavérique et peau mate.  
Glace et feu.  
Vampires et Loups Garous.  
Seul point commun, les deux groupes affichaient la même expression dégoûtée, le nez froncé, comme s'ils tentaient de se soustraire à une mauvaise odeur. Ce qui était le cas.  
Edward me posa à terre, côté vampires.  
De l'autre côté du feu, Jacob m'adressa un sourire et un signe de main que je lui retournai. Colin me regarda, surpris. Il ne comprenait pas. Tant pis pour lui.  
Les conversations cessèrent.  
Sam Uley s'avança.

-C'est l'heure, dit-il.

_Point de vue :Elena Edenson__  
_

Le vampire roux, Edward je crois, arrivait avec la fille sur son dos. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il s'embarrassait de cette fragile petite humaine. Il disait que c'était par amour. Et moi, je dis que c'est impossible. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux d'une humaine ? J'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que les Cullen pensaient que Bella présentait une caractéristique spéciale, un futur don, qu'ils voulaient dans leur camp. Edward jouait donc la comédie pour qu'ils puissent la transformer en douceur.  
Ils arrivaient. Je vis Edward poser doucement Bella à terre. C'était si fragile, les humains ! Un rien et on les brise. Non, le beau vampire roux ne pouvait décemment pas être intéressé par un être aussi banal.  
Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda. Je n'aimais pas son regard. Il y avait une sorte de pitié dedans. Mince, c'est vrai, il peut lire dans les pensées ! Oh et puis tant pis. Je pense ce que je veux. C'est MA tête.  
N'empêche que je ne comprenais rien à son comportement.  
Un des loups, de l'autre côté du feu, un des loups agita la main vers Bella, qui lui rendit son geste. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward se renfrogner.  
Je comprenais de moins en moins.  
Les loups cessèrent leurs conversations. Nous aussi. L'un d'eux s'avança.

-C'est l'heure, dit-il.

Nous avançâmes nous aussi.  
Je les observai rapidement. Des gamins. Tous des gamins. Sauf trois vieux que les garçons entouraient. Je plissai le nez. À cette distance, l'odeur était presque insupportable.  
L'une des personnes âgées, celle qui était dans un fauteuil roulant, pris la parole :

-C'est l'heure. L'heure. L'heure pour vous et pour nous de conclure un pacte. Non pas une alliance de paix, car nous sommes ennemis, mais un traité, afin d'éviter les bains de sang.

Dans notre cas, ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai, puisque nous n'avions plus de sang. J'écoutai la suite avec attention.

-Le conseil, ainsi qu'une partie de la meute, sont témoins et garants de cet acte. Je demanderai aussi aux Cullen, la précédente famille à avoir signé cet accord, de bien vouloir l'être.

Je vis Carlisle hocher la tête.

-Bien. Tout d'abord, je vais vous citer toutes les clauses du traité. Vous devrez me dire si vous les acceptez.

Il prit un rouleau de papier et commença à lire.

-Les vampires ne devront en aucun cas mordre un humain, par cela je veux dire le transformer ou le tuer.

Il leva les yeux. Je hochai la tête. Après une brève hésitation, les enfants firent de même.

-Les vampires ne devront pas attaquer d'humains, chasser dans un territoire où il serait susceptible d'en rencontrer.  
Tout acte pouvant mettre les humains en danger sera considéré comme une violation de cet article.  
Le territoire Quileute est prohibé. Dès que vous aurez signé le traité, il vous sera interdit d'y entrer.  
Il vous est interdit d'attaquer tout membre de la meute sans provocation physique. Une insulte ne sera pas considérée comme une provocation. Une provocation physique signera la rupture du traité.

À chacune de ses paroles, nous hochions la tête.

-Les Quileutes s'engagent à ne pas enter sur votre territoire. Toutefois, la ville de Forks est un terrain neutre. Nous pouvons y circuler sans infraction.  
Nous ne révélerons pas votre existence aux humains. Vous ne révélerez pas non plus la nôtre.  
Nous ne vous attaquerons pas, sauf en cas de violation du traité.

Il leva la tête.

-Ça nous convient. Affirmais-je

Il opina, puis repris :

-En cas de violation du traité, nous vous prierons de quitter la région. Si vous ne le faites pas, nous vous attaquerons. Si la défaite est certaine, nous dévoilerons votre existence aux humains.

Autrement dit, si ce n'est pas eux qui nous tuent, ce sont les Volturis. Je retins une grimace et hochai de nouveau la tête.

-Les clauses vous conviennent-elles ?  
-Oui, répondis-je au non de ma famille.  
-À nous aussi, répondit celui qui semblait être le plus âgé des gamins.  
-Bien. Repris le vieux. Je vous prierai donc de signer ce document.

Il nous tendit le rouleau qui comportait déjà les signatures des Cullen ainsi qu'un stylo. Chacun notre tour nous signâmes. Il reprit le papier et le roula.

-Parfait. Je vous demande maintenant de reculer.

Nous le fîmes.

-Vous pouvez à présent partir. Pas vous, les Cullen. Ajouta-t-il après une seconde. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris. Puis, je partis avec ma famille. J'avais bien l'intention de tirer les vers du nez à Carlisle quand il reviendra.

_  
__Point de vue :Jacob Black_

Ça y est. Les autres buveurs de sang étaient partis. Restaient les Cullen. Et Bella.  
Elle regardait la sangsue que je haïssais le plus au monde :Edward. Combien n'aurais-je pas donné pour que ce soit moi qu'elle regarde comme ça. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il me semblait déjà dur de gagner son cœur alors que le buveur de sang était parti, et qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il reviendrait. Maintenant qu'il était là, je n'avais plus aucune chance.  
Les vampires étaient maintenant plus près de nous. J'étais si absorbé par mes pensées que je ne les avais pas entendus approcher.  
Ils semblaient curieux de savoir ce que nous avions à leur dire. Tous sauf Edward, évidemment. Il avait sûrement lu dans les pensées de Sam. Ou dans celles mon père. Ou dans les miennes.  
Ce fut Carlisle qui parla en premier.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il.  
-Nous aimerions savoir... de quel côté vous rangeriez vous si les Edenson violaient le traité, répondit mon père, visiblement mal à l'aise.

C'était LA grande question. Parce que si les Cullen s'alliaient aux autres sangsues, nous étions tous morts. Malgré les tout nouveaux membres de la meute. Ils étaient trop inexpérimentés pour faire de bons combattants.  
Carlisle semblait hésiter. Il se tourna vers les membres de son clan.

-Côté loups, dit Edward.

Cela me surprit. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'allierait à nous. Je compris en voyant sa main se resserrer autour de la taille de Bella.  
Bien sûr. Il voulait se venger. Il n'avait pas apprécié que les autres sangsues s'en prennent à Bella.

-Côté loup, dit une autre Cullen, aux allures de lutin.  
-Loup, dit un grand aux allures d'ours.  
-Loup, dit un autre, le copain du lutin.  
-Loup, soupira la grande blonde.  
-Eh bien... loup, dit enfin la femme de Carlisle.

Ce dernier se tourna vers nous.

-Nous serons donc de votre côté. Espérons quand même que nous n'aurons pas à nous battre.

Bien. C'était déjà ça. Même s'il me répugnait d'avoir à m'allier aux sangsues, nous étions sûrs d'avoir la victoire.  
Les Cullen se tournèrent. Edward prit Bella sur son dos –je sentis mon cœur se serrer sous l'effet de la jalousie- et ils s'éloignèrent à toute vitesse. Nous nous préparions, de notre tour, à partir.

_Point de vue Bella Swan_

La signature du traité s'était bien passée. J'étais soulagée car, dans mon for intérieur, j'avais peur que les Edenson refusent à la dernière minute et attaquent la meute.  
Edward s'arrêta à plus loin, là où il avait garé sa Volvo. Je descendis et me tournai vers Alice, qui bizarrement, sautillait sur place. J'eus soudain un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

-Bien, maintenant Bella, il faut s'occuper de ton alibi.

La version officielle, pour Charlie, était que j'étais allée faire les boutiques à Port Angeles avec Alice. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la voiture, ouvrit le coffre, dévoilant une vision cauchemardesque.  
Six sacs pleins de vêtements, sûrement de marques.  
Très cher.

-Alice ! gémis-je.  
-Allez Bella, tu as besoin de cols roulés pour cacher ton cou pendant encore une semaine ou deux. Et je t'ai acheté deux trois trucs en plus qui vont te plaire.

Rendant les armes, je baissai la tête et fit mine de bouder. Edward m'attrapa par la taille et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je ne me battais jamais à arme égale avec lui.

-À tout à l'heure. me murmura-t-il.

Il me lâcha et partit à vitesse vampirique vers ce que je supposai la direction de la villa avec le reste de la famille, excepté Alice. Cette dernière referma le coffre et m'entraîna dans la voiture. Je pris place côté passager et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Devant ma mine fâchée, Alice soupira.

-Ce n'est pas la mort, Bella ! J'ai fait attention de ne prendre rien de trop... De trop ! Même si je suis sûre que ça aurait beaucoup plut à Edward.

Je rougis, puis oubliant ma colère, je me détendis. Tout allait enfin redevenir... le plus normal que ça puisse être ! Et il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour Angela puisque Thomas avait réussi à changer son emploie du temps pour l'éviter.  
Alice me déposa chez moi, non sans m'avoir avant fourré trois sacs dans chaque main. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris. Charlie s'enquit de ma journée. Je ne lui répondis que par une grimace qui lui tira un sourire. Je montai les escaliers et entrai dans ma chambre. Edward était là, allongé sur mon lit. Je déposai mes sacs et me réfugiai dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui. Au bout de quelques instants, je demandai ma minute d'humanité quotidienne. Je ramassai ce dont j'avais besoin et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pris une douche bien chaude, détendant chacun de mes muscles. Je passai le survêtement et le débardeur qui me tenaient lieu de pyjama et retournai dans ma chambre. Je pris place sur le lit, la tête posée sur le torse d'Edward.

-Tout ira mieux maintenant, lançais-je.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Beaucoup mieux.

Je m'endormis au son de ma berceuse.

* * *

_Et voilà !!! Le chapitre 7 sera beaucoup plus long. Mais pour celui là, c'est déjà pas mal, non ?_

_Prochain chapitre le 24 mars._

_Abyss et Tara_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Hostilité

_Ô sublissimme lecteur,_

_*s'agenouille* Nous te supplions de ne pas nous frapper pour nous punir de notre retard. _

_Non ! Pas taper !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Hostilité**

Je me réveillai le lendemain d'un sommeil lourds et sans rêves. Edward n'était pas là.  
Ma déception fut telle que je renonçai à me lever. C'est pourquoi je ne remarquai pas tout de suite la feuille pliée en quatre posée sur ma table de chevet. En gémissant, je me retournai et me cognai sur la table, faisant tomber le mot. Je m'en emparai aussitôt et lu rapidement les quelques lignes qui y étaient écrites:

_Bella,  
Désolé de ne pas être là à ton réveil. Alice à vu que nous allions recevoir une petite visite des Dénali, je suis parti les accueillir. Je reviendrais bientôt. J'aimerais te les présenter._

_Je t'aime.  
Edward _

En soupirant, je reposais le papier.  
Edward m'avait souvent parlé de Tanya et des siens. Ils se considéraient comme cousins. Le clan de Dénali avait en effet adopté le même régime alimentaire que les Cullen. Ils pensaient être les seuls avant l'arrivée des Edenson. Y avait-il encore beaucoup de vampires qui liaient ainsi leur nature ? Combien?  
Tout en me posant ces questions, je relus la dernière phrase de son mot:  
_J'aimerais te les présenter._  
Une bouffée de trac m'assaillit, me couvrant de sueur, me nouant la gorge. A l'aide de toute ma volonté, je le repoussai. Il était inutile de s'inquiéter maintenant, me morigénais-je. Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.  
Je repoussais les couvertures et descendis dans la cuisine. J'essayai d'avaler quelque chose, mais le nœud de ma gorge semblait avoir emménagé au niveau de mon estomac. Après quelques bouchées de céréales, je renonçai, et bu du lait à même le goulot.  
Je remontai dans ma chambre,ouvris mon armoire... et m'immobilisai.  
Confrontée à un terrible dilemme.  
Que mettre ?  
Après avoir longuement hésité, j'optai pour la jupe que j'avais déjà porté lorsque Edward avait voulu me présenter à ses parents. Et pour le haut...  
Avec un étrange sentiment d'appréhension, je m'approchai des sacs qu'Alice m'avait remis la veille. J'en tirai un col roulé ivoire simple mais fait dans une étoffe lourde et luxueuse, et qui avait dû coûter très cher. Il n'y avait plus de ticket de caisse, Alice avait coupé les étiquettes indiquant le prix, mais elle avait oublié celle fixée au col.  
Prada.  
Prada?!  
Ecœurée, je posai le pull sur mon lit.  
Les Cullen ne pouvaient-ils donc pas se vêtir dans un simple magasin de prêt à porter, comme tout le monde?  
Je repris tout de même le col roulé. J'aurais porté n'importe quoi, tant que ça m'eût permis de aire bonne impression.  
Je m'habillai rapidement, puis m'observai d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Je n'étais plutôt pas mal. Le pull m'allait bien, comme s'il avait été fait sur mesure. Je fus envahie par un sentiment de malaise quand je rendis compte que c'était peut-être la vérité.  
Puis je m'emparai de ma brosse et me coiffai férocement mes cheveux avant de les nouer en queue de cheval.  
Je me retournai ensuite et me heurtai à une masse dure comme la pierre et froide comme le marbre.  
Les bras froids d'Edward se refermèrent sur mon dos, et il appuya ses lèvres contre mon front. Comme d'habitude, l'intensité de son regard me donna le vertige, mais j'essaya tant bien que mal de passer outre.

-Prête? me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.  
-Pas le moins du monde, claironnais-je. Et si on y allait?

Avec un petit rire, il me prit dans ses bras et sauta par la fenêtre. Je montai ensuite sur son dos et il s'enfonça sans bruit dans la forêt.  
Nous arrivâmes rapidement.  
Edward me posa délicatement à terre. Ses mains s'attardèrent autour de ma taille un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis il se tourna vers moi, ficha son regard dans le mien et caressa doucement ma joue, de l tempe au menton. Les battements de mon coeur accélèrent frénétiquement. Il m'offrit le sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais résister, puis me pris par la main et me fit pivoter vers la villa.  
J'éprouvais alors une incroyable sensation de déjà vu. Comme si nous étions revenus un an en arrière, alors qu'Edward allait me présenter à sa famille;  
Je compris alors que même si j'avais beaucoup changé depuis, certaines choses subsistaient.  
Comme mes peurs.  
Et mes doutes.  
Car, à l'instant où Edward m'avait déposée au sol, les questions que je m'étais efforcé de réprimer avaient jaillit dans mon esprit.  
Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ?  
Et s'ils ne voulaient pas de moi?  
Étaient-ils seulement au courant de la relation qu'Edward et moi entretenions ?  
Edward pressa doucement ma main, me tirant de mes pensées inquiètes.

-On y va? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de proférer le moindre son. Nous étions à peine arrivés devant la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur... mon lutin préféré, alias Alice Cullen.

-Entrez! dit-elle en sautillant sur place. Ils sont tous là. Vous nous avez fait attendre, ajouta-t-elle sévèrement. Vous auriez pu vous dépêcher.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, puis, d'une légère pression dans le dos, m'incita à rentrer.  
Dans le salon des Cullen se tenaient quatre magnifiques vampires.  
Trois filles et un garçon.  
L'une d'elles, grande, brune, fine et élancée avait tout d'un mannequin. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient dans le dos, et quelques mèches folles allaient se balader sur ses épaules. Elle était tout simplement époustouflante. L'autre, les cheveux châtain clair, affichait un air rassurant. Elle était petite, à peine plus grande qu'Alice. Elle se trouvait dans les bras du garçon, un grand brun qui me dévisageait d'un air curieux. Je me sentis rougir.  
La dernière était fantastique. Les traits harmonieux, les cheveux fins et vaporeux blonds vénitiens, elle semblait éviter de me regarder.

-Bella, me dit Edward en indiquant la brune, je te présente Kate.  
-Salut Bella! me lança-t-elle.

Je devinai à ce mot qu'elle devait sortir du même moule qu'Alice.

-Carmen et Eleazar, continua-t-il en désignant les deux vampires enlacés.

Carmen m'adressa un joli sourire, et Eleazar un bref signe de tête.

-Bonjour, murmura Carmen.  
-Bonjour, répondis-je timidement.  
-Et voici Tanya, acheva Edward.

La vampire blonde vrilla son regard le mien. Je tressaillit. On y lisait tant de haine.  
Elle finit par m'assener:

-Rose m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Zut! Elle avait dû lui en parler quand Edward m'avait quitté, alors qu'elle me détestait encore. Pas étonnant que Tanya ait une mauvaise opinion de moi.  
Justement, Rosalie s'agitait nerveusement. Elle murmura, hésitante:

-Ecoutes, Tanya...  
-C'est bon, Rose, je gères.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Il fut brisé, quelques secondes plus tard par deux coups légers frappés à la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, Alice se dirigea vers l'entrée. Nous vîmes alors débouler sans un bruit dans le salon... les Edenson.  
J'entendis Edward grogner légèrement, puis il m'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers pour arriver dans sa chambre. nous nous asseillames sur son canapé, en silence. Puis je me rendis compte d'un détail dérangeant chez les Denalis. Je posai la question à Edward.

-Les Dénalis ne sont pas censés être cinq?  
-Si, me répondit-il. Mais nous avions sous-estimé les liens qui attachaient Laurent – à ce nom, je frissonnais – à Irina, la dernière du clan Les loups ont tué Laurent, donc elle à exigé réparation.  
-Réparation?  
-Elle exige la destruction de la meute.  
-QUOI ?!  
-C'est exclu, évidemment, continua-t-il, imperturbable. Aussi elle à refusé de venir.

Ouïe! Donc deux des membre des Dénali me détestaient. Coup dur.

-Tanya est-elle toujours aussi... froide?

Edward paraissait embêté. Comme j'insistais, il finit par me dire:

-Il y à longtemps, quand nous habitions chez les Dénali, Tanya à manifesté de l'intérêt... pour moi.

Je soupirai. Je comprenais mieux à présent.

-Qu'y à-t-il? me demanda-t-il.  
-Rien. C'est juste que je n'avais pas besoin d'une rivale super belle, super forte... super blonde...

Edward resta un moment interloqué. Puis il éclata de rire. Vexée, je lui tournai le dos et fis mine de bouder.  
Edward se rapprocha et enlaça ma taille, plaquant mon dos contre son torse.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Bella? Je t'aime. Tu es la seule personne qui ait jamais touché mon cœur.

J'allais lui répondre lorsque Kate, Carmen et Eleazar entrèrent dans la chambre. Carmen s'installa sur le canapé à côté de moi, Eleazar s'adossa au mur tandis que Kate s'asseyait carrément par terre.

-On est ravis de te rencontrer, Bella. Dit-elle.

Puis, sans façon, las deux femmes se mirent à me bombarder de questions, partant de l'innocent « comment vous vous êtes rencontrés? » jusqu'au vicieux « Vous l'avez déjà fait? En passant par e classique « mais comment Edward fait-il donc pour rester avec toi? »  
J'y répondais du mieux que je pouvais.  
L'heure tourna, et, bientôt, il me fallut regagner la maison. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Edward me pris sur son dos, et nous filâmes vers ma maison, avant le retour de Charlie d'une énième partie de pêche.

_Point de vue: Tanya_

Comment pouvait-elle? Comment osait-elle? Edward était à moi. Depuis toujours et pour toujours. Cette garce n'avait rien à faire avec lui. C'était une humaine, bon sang! Ne se rendait-il pas compte de tout ce qu'il perdait en restant avec elle?  
Et de tout ce qu'il pourrait gagner en partant avec moi?  
Cette fille ne le méritait pas. Elle était faible, fragile...humaine! Et d'une maladresse, et hideuse, en plus. Que pouvait-il bien lui trouver?  
Je la détestais.  
J'aurais dû faire comme Irina, rester à la maison.  
Une main tapota doucement mon épaule.  
Je me retournais.  
April.  
L'une des nouvelles vampires de Forks.  
Cela aussi, ça m'avait étonnée. J'ignorais qu'il existait d'autres familles végétariennes. Et puis, quelle coïncidence, qu'ils aient choisi précisément Forks!

-Tu es Tanya, n'est-ce pas?  
-C'est ça, acquiesçais-je, méfiante.  
-Je suis April  
-Je sais.

Elle sourit. Pas moi.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'on va bien s'entendre, toutes les deux.  
-Et pourquoi cela?

Elle m'agaçait, avec ses allusions pseudo-mystérieuses.

-Je suis assez... observatrice, continua-t-elle. Et quelque chose me dit que tu n'apprécie pas la proximité d'Edward et de Bella.

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés.

-Si tu veux savoir, moi non plus.  
-Qu'est-ce ça peut bien faire? m'énervais-je  
-l'union fait la force, comme le dit le proverbe. A deux, on à plus de choses de les éloigner. C'est un couple. Et le propre d'un couple, c'est...?  
-Qu'ils sont ensemble? demandais-je, incrédule.  
-Qu'on peut les séparer. Qu'en dis-tu?

Elle tendis la main vers moi. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis prononçai lentement:

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'essaiera pas de me piquer Edward après?  
-Oh, mais je le ferais.

A quoi jouait-elle?

-Mais le fait est que séparément, nous n'avons aucune chance. On aura tout le temps de se crêper le chignon plus tard. Pour l'instant, soyons alliées.  
Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je lui serrai la main.  
April m'expliqua son plan.  
Simple.  
Efficace  
Machiavélique.  
Je retins un sourire.  
Bella n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper.

_Point de vue: Bella Swan_

Edward me raccompagna chez moi. J'étais éreintée, et vaguement honteuse. J'avais trop parlé, me semblait-il. Les questions de Carmen, souvent gênantes, m'avaient laissé les joues en feu. Tanya m'avait sûrement entendue, et , après les révélations d'Edward, ses réactions prenaient un tout autre sens. J'avouais qu'elle me faisait un peu peur.  
Mon vampire adoré s'arrêta devant la maison. Après être entrée, je fonçai dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas avant que Charlie ne rentre. Je sortis rapidement une boîte de lasagnes du placard et m'appliquai à les préparer. Pendant ce temps, Edward s'était assis sur une une chaise et me regardait m'affairer avec son habituel sourire en coin. Quand je saisis une assiette et y versai une grosse portion de pâtes fumantes,il me demanda enfin:

-Qu'en as-tu pensé?

Je soupirai, pris une fourchette, m'assis face à lui et fourrai une pâte dans ma bouche. Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Que suis-je censé comprendre?

Après une hésitation,je lui répondis:

-Ils sont charmants.  
-Mais encore? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-Kate et Carmen ont l'air sympa. Peut-être un peu indiscrète, mais sympa. Eleazar aussi à l'air gentil. Lui et Carmen se complètent.

Derechef, Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Et Tanya ?  
-Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle m'apprécie. Et elle me fait un peu peur, avouais-je devant son regard inquisiteur.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main.

-Elle ne te fera rien, murmura-t-il. Du moins, pas tant que je serais avec toi, précisa-t-il devant mon air incrédule.

Il se rapprocha encore. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite.

-Et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

Ses lèvres froides se posèrent doucement sur les miennes, et en un instant, j'oubliais tous mes soucis.  
Edward avait raison.  
Tanya n'allait rien me faire.  
Du moins, je l'espérais.

* * *

_Oui oui, on sait, chapitre trop court. On vous promet que le prochain sera plus long, avec un POV Edward en prime._

_Vous voulez connaitre le plan machiavélique de Tanya et April ?_

_Une seule solution; et je suis sure que vous la connaissez._

_..._

_Non, rien ?_

_ET BEN C'EST LES REVIEW !!!!_

_Abyss et Tara_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Confusion

_Et voilà le chapitre 8, pour vous régaler, mes demoiselles._

_Nous nous rendons compte, vu les confusions des lecteurs, que nous n'avons pas fourni de description des Edenson. Pour faire court, April est rousse (et non pas blonde), Colin est blond et Thomas et Elena ont les cheveux noirs._

_Tous les personnages (sauf les Edenson) et le contexte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Confusion**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai assez tôt. Ma nuit avait été peuplée d'étranges rêves dans lesquels Tanya me poursuivait dans une forêt. A chaque fois que je pensais l'avoir semée, la voie mielleuse d'April me susurrait : « Tu n'y arriveras pas, Bella. »  
Après m'avoir embrassée, Edward partit chez lui pour se préparer. Je me douchai rapidement, enfilai l'un des jean rapportées par Alice (cette fois, j'avais bien fait attention à ne pas regarder la marque) et un énième col roulé, bleu foncé cette fois. J'avalai mon petit déjeuner, et, dès que Charlie partit, je me précipitai dehors à la rencontre d'Edward, qui m'attendait dans sa Volvo grise, devant la maison. Il m'ouvrit galamment la porte, puis démarra en trombe.

-J'adore la couleur de ton pull, me complimenta-t-il.  
-Merci, répondis-je en rougissant.

Gênée par l'intensité de son regard, je détournai la tête. Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes yeux tombèrent sur un endroit où je m'interdisais généralement de regarder lorsqu'Edward conduisait : le compteur de vitesse.  
Immédiatement, je palis. Pour me calmer, je me mis à compter mentalement. Arrivée à quatre cent soixante dix-huit, nous arrivâmes au lycée.

*

_Point de vue : Tanya_

Mon téléphone sonna.

« - Oui ? demandais-je  
- Ils sont arrivés.  
- Parfait. Débrouilles-toi pour trouver...  
- Oui, je sais. Je te l'apporterais ce soir.

- Je dois y aller. Salut  
- Salut.

*

_Point de vue : Bella_

Il était assez étrange de constater le contraste entre l'angoisse des derniers jours et l'ambiance tendue présente. La cause en était évidemment les Edenson. Edward avait toujours la fâcheuse manie de vouloir changer de pièce à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux apparaissait, ce qui n'était guère pratique quand nous devions suivre les mêmes cours. Il était tendu en permanence, a l'affut du moindre signe dangereux, prêt a se sauver, moi dans ses bras. J'avais beau employer tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour le détendre, il ne cessait de se montrer hostile à toute présence vampirique étrangère. Il finit par se rendre compte que son attitude m'effrayait plus qu'autre chose, et il consentit enfin à décontracter ses muscles. Mais je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il guettait toujours le plus petit mouvement suspect.  
Mais les cours où il n'était pas présent étaient encore pires. La peur revenait à grand pas, et je devais faire des efforts pour ne pas me conduire exactement comme Edward, ce qui aurait alerté Angela. Heureusement, ces heures étaient peu nombreuses. Il n'y avait que les maths (je détestait encore plus cette matière depuis) et l'histoire. Pendant ces cours, je prenais soigneusement des notes, me raccrochant à tout ce qui n'était pas le regard d'April où de Colin braqué sur moi. Edward, lui, était encore plus angoissé que moi. Il m'avait avoué qu'il ne suivait plus ses cours (non qu'il en eut besoin) pour nous espionner, généralement par l'intermédiaire du professeur.  
Le moment le plus drôle de la journée fut tout de même le repas. Arrivés à la cafétéria, les Edenson ont put voir que la table qu'ils occupaient habituellement était déjà utilisée par toute la famille Cullen, ainsi qu'Angela, Ben et moi.  
Je fus tout de même soulagée que la journée se termine et appréhendai déjà les cours du lendemain. Edward me ramena à la maison et nous nous installâmes à la table de la salle à manger pour faire nos devoirs respectifs (inutile de préciser qu'il finit les siens bien avant moi). Au bout d'un moment, je voulus réviser mon cours d'histoire. Mon intuition me disait qu'une interro surprise se profilait. Mais quand je cherchai mes notes, je ne les trouvai pas.

- Un problème ? me demanda Edward.  
- Non... C'est juste que je ne trouve pas mes notes d'histoire.  
- C'est quoi le sujet ?  
- La première guerre mondiale.  
- Pas besoin de notes alors ! Je peux te raconter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je rangeai mes affaires en soupirant mes affaires. Mais je dus avouer qu'il était très agréable de s'entendre raconter cette période de l'histoire par quelqu'un qui l'a vécu. Surtout quand cette personne vous caresse en même temps la main en vous couvant de son regard si doux.

*

_Point de vue : Tanya_

Mon portable sonna de nouveau.

« - Tu l'as ? demandais-je.  
- Oui. Je rentre. Passe chez moi, je te le passerai. Et ce sera à toi de jouer.  
- D'accord. Surveille tes pensées. Ce serait dommage d'être trahi par son propre cerveau.  
- T'en fais pas. J'ai fait attention. Tanya ?  
- Oui April ?  
- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

Un grand sourire naquit sur mes lèvres

- J'en suis certaine. »

*

_Point de vue : Bella_

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.  
Quand je m'étais réveillée, Edward était à mes côtés. Après m'avoir longuement embrassé longuement il était parti et j'étais descendue à la cuisine en titubant légèrement.  
Il était revenu me chercher pour m'emmener à l'école (j'utilisais de moins en moins ma camionnette).  
Thomas Edenson n'avait pas jette un regard à Angela de la journée. Alice n'avait pour l'instant prévu aucune sortie shopping.  
J'avais retrouvé mes notes d'histoires. Mais c'était bizarre tout de même. J'avais déjà cherché plusieurs fois dans mon classeur à la maison. C'était comme si elles s'étaient volatilisées pour réapparaitre exactement à l'endroit où elles étaient censées être. Mais bon. Je tirai un trait sur l'histoire en me traitant mentalement de paranoïaque.  
J'entrai en cours d'anglais. Je partageais ce cours avec Jessica et Mike, qui – heureusement – savait garder ses distances.  
Tout en écoutant d'une oreille les jacassements hystériques de Jess, je balayai la salle du regard à la recherche d'April Edenson, qui était assise deux rangs derrière moi. Je préférais la garder en vue, des fois que...  
Mon regard croisa celui de Mike. Il avait le regard étrange d'un enfant le jour de Noël. Et il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de différent. Mal à l'aise, je détournai les yeux.

*

_Point de vue : Tanya_

Le téléphone sonna.

- Tu l'as fait ? demandais-je  
- Oui.  
- Génial. Maintenant, c'est la phase la plus dangereuse. Tout repose sur les épaules de l'humain.  
- T'en fais pas.  
- Et surtout...  
- Oui, je surveillerais mes pensées.

*

_Point de vue : Mike Newton_

_Mike,_  
_Cela fait longtemps que j'essaye de t'écrire. Mais je n'en ai jusque là pas eu l'occasion._  
_Je me suis rendu compte d'un truc que j'aurais du comprendre il y à longtemps : je t'aime._  
_Depuis le premier jour j'ai succombé à tes charmes. Mais j'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais, et j'ai pensé t'oublier en sortant avec Edward. J'avais tors._  
_Aujourd'hui, je m'en mors les doigts. Parce que j'ai peur d'Edward. Il lui arrive de se montrer... violent. J'ai peur que, si je le quitte, il ne me fasse du mal, ou pire, il ne t'en fasse à toi._  
_Surtout que je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu ressens pour moi._  
_La balle est dans ton camp, Mike. À toi de me montrer si tu m'aimes où pas. J'attendrais que tu me fasses signe._  
_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur_

_Ta Bella._

Wow. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.  
Enfin ! Enfin elle revenait à la raison. Enfin elle comprenait qu'elle m'aimait !  
Attendez... c'est pas une blague, j'espères. Non, c'est son écriture.  
Mon regard survola la salle et croisa le sien. Rien qu'une seconde. Elle détourna les yeux, gênée. Ah ! C'était la preuve que je lui faisais de l'effet, non ?  
Je relus une phrase de sa lettre :  
«Il lui arrive de se montrer... violent ».  
Ca ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Je l'avais toujours mal senti, ce Cullen. Il était dangereux. J'avais déjà essayé d'en parler à Bella. Mais apparemment, elle l'avait compris toute seule.  
« J'attendrais que tu me fasses signe »  
Elle voulait savoir si je l'aimais. Elle allait être servie. J'allais me débrouiller pour que notre relation devienne officielle le plus rapidement possible.

*

_Point de vue : Bella Swan_

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée. Je sortis précipitamment de la classe, m'attendant à trouver Edward devant, comme d'habitude. Mais, malchance, il n'était pas là. Pourquoi ? Son professeur l'avait il retenu ? C'était peu probable, mais possible. En soupirant, je m'adossai au mur et l'attendis. A ma grande surprise, ce ne fut pas la voix de mon vampire qui me fit lever la tête, mais celle de Mike.

- Salut Bella.  
- Salut Mike.

Comme le matin il y avait dans son regard cette différence, presque de l'avidité.  
A ce moment là, il commis l'impensable.  
Il m'attrapa les épaules, me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa.  
Surprise, je restai immobile. Les lèvres de Mike forcèrent les miennes, son haleine envahit ma bouche. Je me débattis, et il me relâcha. Il recula d'un pas, l'air très content de lui.  
C'est alors que celui qui se tenait derrière Mike, celui qui avait sûrement assisté à toute la scène apparu dans mon champ de vision. Ses traits marmoréens étaient tordus par la souffrance, ses prunelles dorées n'exprimaient que douleur.

- Edward... murmurais-je.

Son regard se posa sur moi rien qu'une seconde, puis il tourna les talons.

-EDWARD ! hurlais-je.

Il ne se retourna pas.  
La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.

*

_Point de vue : Tanya_

Le téléphone sonna (oui, encore).

- Ca a marché ?  
- Oui, répondit April. Et même au delà de nos espérances.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Ce crétin d'humain l'a embrassée.  
- Edward les a vu ?  
- Oui.  
- Génial !  
- N'est-ce pas ? Et le mieux, c'est que comme l'humain croit dur comme fer que Bella l'aime, et que Edward ne peut pas lire dans les pensées de Bella...  
- Lui aussi pensera que Bella aime Mike.  
- Exact.  
- April, j'avoue que tu es un génie. Ton plan à parfaitement fonctionner. J'aurais du mal à gagner Edward lorsque nous cesserons d'être alliées.  
- Mon don m'aide beaucoup.  
- Mais j'ai quelques plans en réserve.  
- J'y compte bien ! Je déteste les victoires faciles.  
- ... Quelqu'un vient. Je dois te laisser. Et n'oublies pas de...  
- ... surveiller mes pensées.

_Point de vue : Edward Cullen_

J'avançais. Non, je traçais. Je fendais la foule dans les couloirs, à vitesse à peine humaine.  
La souffrance pulsait dans mes veines, comme si mon cœur s'était remis à battre pour mieux être brisé. Je sentais mes forces me quitter à vitesse grand V. Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : m'effondrer par terre et hurler. Cela m'était impossible.  
Je savais que Bella était derrière moi, je savais qu'elle me poursuivait. Je savais aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle me rattrape. Je ne le voulais pas, de toute façon. J'avais besoin d'être seul.  
Dans ma tête se rejouait sans cesse la scène : Mike Newton, embrassant Bella. Mais le pire était dans sa tête. Ses pensées étaient très expressives.  
Bella l'aimait.  
Et elle avait peur de moi.  
Après tout, c'était naturel, on ne peut plus normal. Il était humain, pas moi. La partie s'arrêtait là. Il pouvait lui offrir des choses que je serais, de par ma nature, incapable de lui donner : un avenir, des enfants. Elle ne m'avait jamais réellement aimé. D'ailleurs, c'était compréhensible, humain. Qui s'amouracherait d'un monstre ?  
Mais il la méritait si peu. Pour lui, les filles étaient interchangeables. Bella représentait un défi pour lui. Il croyait l'aimer, mais il ne connaissait rien de l'amour. Leur histoire durerait quelques mois, et puis ils se sépareraient. Il la laisserait tomber, comme un déchet que l'on jette à la poubelle, comme si elle n'était pas la fille la plus parfaite de l'univers. Une fois qu'il aurait assouvit les fantasmes écœurants qui peuplaient son esprit, ce serait fini. Il ne lui rendrait vraiment pas justice.  
Oui, mais lui, il pouvait rester près d'elle sans que du venin envahisse sa bouche, sans que ses muscles ne se bandent, sans avoir envie de la tuer. Il ne la mettait pas en danger par sa seule présence, ne l'obligeait pas à nier son humanité. Elle pourrait aller à l'université, se marier, avoir des enfants, vivre sa vie, et ensuite mourir, comme cela devait être. Elle pourrait continuer a voire sa famille, ses amis, et aurait un régime alimentaire normal. Elle ne passerait pas les prochaines années à essayer de contrôler sa soif. Elle ne se transformerait en tueuse, en monstre. Mike ne la méritait pas, c'est vrai, mais il la méritait cent fois plus que moi.  
Cette simple constatation déclencha une vague de douleur encore plus puissante que les autres. Elle commença dans ma poitrine puis se répandit dans tous mes membres très lentement. Je m'arrêtai aussitôt de marcher. La souffrance exigeait toutes mes forces. Je pouvais à peine me tenir debout. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi m'appris que j'étais arrivé en bordure de la forêt.  
J'entendais, derrière moi, Bella hurler :

- Edward !!!

Je ne me retournai pas. Je savais qu'a l'instant où mes yeux croiseraient les siens, je ne pourrai plus me retenir. J'accomplirais les deux choses qui me semblaient les plus urgentes.  
D'abord, l'embrasser.  
Ensuite, tuer Mike Newton.  
J'avançai encore, plus vite, et dès que je fus sûr d'être seul, je me mis à foncer à vitesse vampirique. Je n'avais aucun but aucune destination précise. Je courais, essayant de chasser la douleur, de la semer derrière moi. Il pleuvait à présent. J'entendais chaque goutte tomber sur le sol, pareil au son des larmes que je ne pouvais plus verser. Chaque bruit faisait revenir la souffrance à grands pas.  
Plic, plic, plic.  
Bella, Bella, Bella.  
Qu'allais-je faire sans elle ? Pouvais-je seulement continuer à vivre ? Non. La réponse était nette. J'avais déjà fait l'expérience d'une vie sans elle, et j'avais bien faillit ne pas m'en relever. Je savais pertinemment que l'existence qui m'attendait n'avait rien d'une vie. Que pouvais-je faire ? La réponse la plus évidente était de tuer Mike. A cette seule idée, du venin emplit ma bouche. C'est ce que j'allais faire, c'est ce que j'allais faire, c'est ce que...  
Non.  
Si je faisais ça, je perdais toutes mes chances de reconquérir Bella.  
Voilà, j'allais la reconquérir.  
Non.  
J'avais passé tout mon temps avec elle a essayer de la convaincre que j'étais dangereux, que dans son intérêt, il ne fallait pas qu'elle me fréquente. J'avais désespérément tenté de la quitter, afin de la protéger. J'avais tout fait pour qu'elle se désintéresse de moi.  
J'avais voulu qu'elle me quitte.  
La douleur qui pulsait de ma poitrine devint insupportable. Je tombai à genoux en hurlant. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais, ni aucune notion du temps. Je savais juste que j'étais un cadavre. Sans âme. Et sans cœur. Je pleurais, ou plutôt j'émettais de gros sanglots. De loin, on aurait pu confondre la pluie qui ruisselait sur mon visage avec des larmes. Je ne pouvais pas parler, si ce n'est pour murmurer son prénom, que seuls les arbres pouvaient entendre.

- Bella... Bella...

Je restai sûrement longtemps ainsi. Puis, la pluie s'arrêta. Il faisait nuit. Je me relevai. J'étais trempé. Inconsciemment, mes pieds me portèrent vers l'endroit où j'avais passé mes dernières nuits.  
La maison Swan.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'y allais. Je savais juste qu'il était inutile de m'en empêcher. Je voulais la revoir une dernière fois.  
Ensuite, je partirais.  
Ma vie ici n'avais plus aucun sens.  
Arrivé en vue de la demeure, je ne pu que me montrer surpris.  
La fenêtre était ouverte.  
Invitation ou habitude ?  
Habitude.  
J'escaladai en quelques instants le mur et entrai dans sa chambre.  
Je faillit ne pas la voire.  
Elle était recroquevillée sous la fenêtre, en position fœtale. Des traces de larmes recouvraient ses joues –et je me demandai quelle en était la raison. Elle était encore tout habillée, portant y compris ses chaussures.  
Sa seule vue chassa presque entièrement la douleur, remplacée par une vague de tendresse. Doucement, je la soulevai et la portai dans son lit où je la déposai le plus délicatement possible. Puis, je m'affairai à lui retirer ses bottes.  
Je la senti se réveiller. Une légère accélération de son rythme cardiaque et de sa respiration me l'indiqua. Pourtant, je ne partis pas. Peut être parce que je pensais que cette confrontation était inévitable. Ou alors parce que j'étais tout simplement incapable de m'en aller.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. Je la sentis se raidir, puis, doucement, elle prononça mon nom. A la manière d'une prière.

- Edward...

Je me figeai. Sa présence avait chassé presque toute la souffrance, mais le peu qui en restait était déjà trop dur à supporter. Je m'appliquai à ne pas montrer mes sentiments, à rester froid. C'était quasiment impossible. Par ma seule attitude, la douleur redoublait d'intensité. Il m'était inadmissible de lui parler en sachant qu'elle se fichait bien de se que je pourrais lui dire. J'étais si proche d'elle. Elle était à présent assise sur le lit, à une distance presque infime de moi, une distance que je n'aurai aucun mal à combler. Il ne suffirait que d'un mouvement...

- Quoi ?

Ma voie me parût fausse, désagréable. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre parlait par ma bouche.  
Ce fut au tour de Bella de se figer. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens. J'y décelais tant de peine, de tristesse, de douleur. Ils étaient étrangement humides, comme si elle allait pleurer.  
Sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans mes bras et éclata en sanglots.

- Ca recommence... Ca recommence... balbutia-t-elle.

Surpris, je mis un moment avant de réagir. Je l'enlaçai et enfouillai me tête dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui recommence ? Murmurais-je.

La voire pleurer était insupportable. Il fallait que je la rassure, que je la console, mais je devais pour cela connaître les raisons de sa peine.

- Ca recommence... comme quand tu es... par...par...

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Un mot qui blesse tant : partit. Je me souvins alors. Les pensées de Charlie, celles de Jacob, d'Angela... Je la revoyais lors de mon absence : un zombi. Un cadavre ambulant. Sa souffrance, implacable, qui avait aussi été la mienne, était une preuve en elle même.  
Elle m'avait aimé.  
Ses larmes, ses mots, où plutôt le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les prononcer, étaient en étaient aussi une.  
Elle m'aimait.  
A cette prise de conscience, toute la douleur reflua. Mieux, il me semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais existé.  
Je me rendis en même temps compte de ce que j'avais fait subir à Bella. Si, effectivement, elle m'aimait (car il me restait encore un doute), j'avais dus la blesser. Horriblement.  
Je la berçai dans mes bras, en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- C'est fini Bella. Tout va bien. Je ne partirai pas. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que j'en suis capable, même si tu me le demandais. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça.

Au fur et à mesure que je lui parlais, elle semblait se calmer. Après une grande inspiration, elle releva la tête vers moi.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça.  
- Promis, soufflais-je.

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux. Quand finalement je la plaquai contre moi, me détournant de son regard chocolat, je pus enfin réfléchir convenablement.

- J'ai vu...  
- Oui ?  
- Dans l'esprit de Mike.  
- Quoi ?  
- Il croit dur comme fer que tu l'aimes.

Elle me regarda dubitative.

- Comment il en est arrivé à penser ça ?  
- Apparemment, tu lui aurais envoyé une lettre.  
- Quelle lettre ?

Je soupirai. Il m'était pénible d'y repenser.

- Une lettre où tu lui expliques que tu l'aimes, que tu es sortie avec moi pour l'oublier, que tu n'es pas sure de ses sentiments et que tu attends qu'il te fasse signe, débitais-je d'une seule traite.

J'avais volontairement omis la partie sur ma violence potentielle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui rappeler la partie monstrueuse de ma personnalité.  
Elle colla de nouveau sa tête contre mon torse. Je frémis à ce simple contact, mesurant à sa juste valeur la chance que j'avais de la tenir dans mes bras.

- Comment as-tu put croire une chose pareille, chuchota-t-elle.

J'hésitai à lui répondre, puis je me jetai à l'eau.

- Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu me trouvais. Non, attend, laisse moi finir, ajoutais-je en voyant qu'elle était sur le point de m'interrompre. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais être attirée par moi en connaissant ma vraie nature. Alors, quand j'ai lu dans la l'esprit de Mike que tu l'aimais –je fermai les yeux, tant il m'était difficile de prononcer ces mots – ça m'a parût... logique. Après tout, il est humains, et pas moi. Il n'y a pas de comparaison possible.  
- Tu as raison, il ne tient pas la distance, dit Bella. Et si tu avais un tant soi peu confiance en toi, tu t'en rendrai compte, et ça nous aurai évité tout ça.  
- Ce n'est pas tout.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- J'ai vu la lettre dans sa tête.  
- Et alors ?  
- C'était ton écriture, Bella.

Elle se crispa soudain dans mes bras, puis se débattit pour se libérer de mon étreinte. Surpris, je la lâchai. Elle se leva, puis se précipita vers son sac de cours.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne trouvais pas ma feuille d'histoire. Et bien je l'ai retrouvée exactement à l'endroit où elle aurait dut être, expliqua-t-elle en farfouillant dans sa besace.

Après quelques secondes, elle en sortis une feuille. Elle me l'amena, puis me demanda :

- Quelles odeurs sent-tu dessus ?

Je reniflai ma feuille et me concentrai. Il y avait, bien évidemment, l'odeur exquise de Bella. Plus ténue, l'odeur de Jessica, sa voisine de table. Et puis...  
Deux autres odeurs.  
Très reconnaissables.  
April.  
Et Tanya.  
Je fermai les yeux.

_Point de vue : Bella_

Edward avait fermé les yeux. Il ne semblait pas respirer. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il contenait une réaction instinctive.  
Qu'avait-il bien pu sentir sur cette feuille ? J'avais quelques soupçons. Soupçons qui se transformaient peu à peu en certitudes.  
Qui était assez rapide pour prendre ma feuille de mon classeur puis la remettre en place sans que je l'en aperçoive ?  
Qui avait suffisamment de talent pour imiter mon écriture de manière si parfaite que même Edward s'y était laissé prendre ?  
Qui se trouvait deux rangs derrière moi en cours d'histoire ?  
Je rangeai ces questions dans un coin de ma tête. Bien assez tôt, je saurais le fin mot de l'histoire.  
En attendant, je restai tendue, attendant une réaction de la part d'Edward. Réaction qui ne venait pas.

- Edward ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les braqua sur moi.

- Ca te dérangerait de perdre quelques heures de sommeil ?  
- Ba... Non.  
- Alors met tes chaussures et grimpe.

Je cherchai mes bottes du regard (il avait dut me les enlever). Mon vampire me les tendit. Je les enfilai rapidement, puis montai sur le dos d'Edward. Il affichait plusieurs expressions que je n'arrivais pas à mettre en relation : la déception, la férocité, et surtout une grande détermination.  
Il sauta par la fenêtre et courût à travers les bois, en ce qui me semblait être la direction de la villa Cullen. Sur le –court – chemin, je l'interrogeai :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as sentis ?  
- Je veux d'abord être sûr, me répondit-il après une hésitation.

Nous arrivâmes en vue de la villa. Il me reposa par terre, puis me prit tendrement la main.  
Avant que nous ayons put faire un seul mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, et une tornade blanche et noire –que j'identifiai comme Alice - fonça sur nous.

- Edward !!! Ne refais jamais ça !!! Si jamais tu t'en vas encore, je te jure que je te tue et que je tue Bella après !!!  
- C'est bon Alice, tu n'auras à tuer personne.  
- Tu plaisante j'espère ?!? Quand j'aurai trouvé la personne qui a fait ça, je la couperai en morceau, très lentement...  
- Je crois savoir qui c'est, intervint Edward.

Alice le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as bien de la chance ! Moi, je n'ai rien vu du tout. A croire que la personne qui a fait ça sait exactement quoi faire pour bloquer mes visions !  
- C'est le cas... murmura-t-il.

Puis, contournant notre lutin préféré, il m'entraina avec lui dans la maison.  
Tous les Cullen ainsi que les Denali étaient réunis dans le salon. Quand Tanya vit Edward, son visage s'éclaira. Puis elle m'aperçu, à moitié cachée derrière lui. Elle me lança alors un regard si chargé de haine que, d'un mouvement instinctif, je me décalai d'un pas pour échapper à son champ de vision. Edward m'attira contre lui et passa sa main autour de ma taille.

- Edward ! S'écria Esmée.

Elle se précipita vers nous et nous enlaça à tours de rôle. Apparemment, Alice avait fait part de ses visions à l'ensemble de la famille.  
De son côté, la petite vampire s'impatientait.

- Allez, Edward, dit nous ce que tu as découvert.  
- Ouais, explique frère, parce que moi, je pige rien à rien, renchérit Emmett.

Après s'être accordé un bref sourire, Edward commença son récit.

- Apparemment, quelqu'un à écrit une lettre à Newton en imitant l'écriture de Bella.  
- Qui aurai bien put faire ça ? demanda Carmen, surprise.

Après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, il repris comme si personne ne l'avais interrompu.

- Cette personne à volé une feuille de cours de Bella pour apprendre à écrire comme elle. J'ai sentis cette feuille.  
- Alors ? demanda Rose, un air féroce sur le visage.  
- J'ai sentis l'odeur de Bella, bien sur, ainsi que celle de Jessica Stanley.  
- Tu penses que c'est elle, intervient Alice, dubitative.  
- Non, c'est juste sa voisine de table. J'ai sentis deux autres odeurs.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- D'abord, celle d'April Edenson.  
- Je vais la massacrer ! Hurla Alice, furieuse.

Son frère l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Ce n'est pas tout.

Un silence quasi religieux se fit. Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de petit ami.  
Son regard se ficha dans celui de la vampire blonde assise sur la canapé.

- J'ai aussi sentis ton odeur, Tanya.

Un silence brutal s'installa dans la pièce. Nous avions tous les yeux rivés sur Tanya. Avec tous la même incrédulité dans le regard. La même déception. La même envie de meurtre, aussi.  
Elle allait s'effondrer sous le poids des révélations. Elle allait jouer la comédie. Faire celle qui regrette. Elle ne pouvait pas nier, c'était impossible...  
Tanya redressa fièrement le menton. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur d'indignation presque parfaitement authentique. Presque.

- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle. Ce... C'est impossible. C'est un coup monté !

Elle mentait encore mieux avec sa voix qu'avec ses yeux.

- Nierait-tu ta responsabilité dans ce qui c'est passé cet après-midi, Tanya ? Murmura Edward d'une voix si douce qu'elle en sonnait d'autant plus menaçante.

- Oui je nie, vociféra-t-elle. Je nie tout en bloc. Je n'ai jamais pris part à ce complot. C'est un coup monté d'April Edenson. Ou même...

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur cruelle.

- C'est peut-être un coup de ton humaine ! Elle peut très bien avoir inventé ça seule ! Pour nous discréditer April et moi ! Elle veut gagner sur les deux tableaux, t'avoir toi et Newton aussi !

C'en était trop. Elle pouvait m'insulter, me blasphémer, mais pas porter outrage à l'amour que je portais à Edward. Surtout pas ici, surtout pas en ce moment, surtout pas après ce qui c'était passé par sa faute.

- Espèce de... hoquetais-je.

A ma grande frustration, Edward me coupa la parole et je ne pus terminer ma phrase.

- Tu peux débiter tous les mensonges que tu voudras Tanya, tes pensées te trahissent.

- Mais qui nous dit que tu écoutes mes pensées, rétorqua-t-elle. Qui nous dit que tu ne dis pas simplement ce que tu as envie d'entendre.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour proférer l'insulte que je n'avais pas pu prononce lorsque...

- Non.

Tout le monde, un air surpris sur le visage, se tourna vers la source de la voix.  
C'était Kate. Voyant que tout le monde la regardait, elle baissa les yeux et sembla soudain absorbée par la contemplation de ses chaussures –très belles chaussures.  
Edward, quant à lui, arborait un air triomphant.

- Vas-y, Kate, raconte nous tout.

Cette dernière leva la tête. Son regard papillonna entre moi, Edward et Tanya, puis, se replongeant dans l'admiration de ses escarpins, elle nous expliqua :

- Je t'ai entendu parler au téléphone avec April.  
- Kate, tu...  
- Tu lui demandais si elle avait réussit, si ça avait marché...  
- Tais-toi !  
-... et elle te répondait que Mike avait embrassé Bella...  
- Kate, je te promet que...  
- ... et tu lui disais que tu aurais du mal à lui ravir Edward après.

Tanya poussa un hurlement de rage qui me fit grimacer. Pendant tout ce temps, Kate n'avait pas daigné de lever les yeux. La vampire blonde bougea, trop vite pur que je le vois. Le temps que je cille, Edward se trouvait devant moi, à moitié accroupis, en position d'attaque, et Tanya était immobilisé par Emmett et Jasper.  
Enfin, Kate ficha ses yeux dans les miens et m'adressa un regard suppliant :

- Désolée de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, Bella, mais tu comprends, Tanya est ma sœur...  
- Excuses acceptées, articulais-je.

J'accompagnai mes paroles d'un sourire pour bien lu montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas.

Tanya réussit à force de se débattre à se dégager de l'emprise d'Emmett et de Jasper. Pendant un instant de panique, je crus qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi. Edward dût en arriver à la même conclusion, car il poussa un grognement guttural qui n'avait rien – mais vraiment rien – d'amical.  
Avec un hurlement de rage, Tanya se détourna de moi et sortit en trombe de la villa.

- Ou est-elle allée ? demanda Carmen à Edward.

Dans ses prunelles mordorées, on lisait le choc ainsi que l'indignation devant le comportement de sa sœur.

- Elle retourne à Denali, expliqua mon amoureux.

Carmen hocha la tête.

- Nous ferions mieux de la rejoindre, murmura-t-elle.  
- Laissez lui d'abord le temps de se calmer, conseilla Alice.  
- D'accord.

Maintenant que Tana était partie, que l'affaire était résolue, je sentais la fatigue me rattraper. J'étouffai – mal – un bâillement.

- Je ramène Bella chez elle, dit aussitôt Edward. Attendez que je sois revenu pour faire vos valises.

- Bien sûr, murmura Eléazar.

Aussitôt, Edward le fit grimper sur son dos. Il paraissait prêt à partir, puis il se détourna.

- Prévenez April que son plan a échoué, dit-il. Ce serai dommage qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs.

Alice sauta sur ses pieds.

- Je m'en charge, dit-elle d'une voix belliqueuse.  
- Je t'accompagne, renchérit Rosalie sur le même ton.

Je n'eu pas le temps de les voir partir – Edward fonçait déjà à travers les arbres.

* * *

_Voilà le POV Edward promis au chapitre précédant. On espère que vous avez apprécié. Le passage décrivant les sentiments d'Edward a été le plus difficile à écrire, mais Abyss s'en est bien tirée !_

_Dites nous ce que vous en pensez, ce chapitre est très important pour nous !_

_Pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, qui est aussi dur à écrire, mais on vous promet de faire vite._

_Abyss et Tara_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Les malheurs d'Angela

_Nous voudrions remercier tout le monde pour les review encourageants._

_De plus nous adressons des félicitations toutes particulières à sarah. Npus vous citons son commentaire plein de pertinence._

_"J'adore la fic que je trouve bien écrite et pleine d'exellentes idée. J'adore aussi la solidité du couple bella/edward que rien ne peut séparer même pas deux petites garces. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue: pourquoi lors des prsentations edward s'est raidis quand carlisle a presenté sa femme? Je sais je suis bizarre de m'attarder sur ce détail mais bon c'est tout moi."_

**OUI !!!!!!!**

_Depuis le temps qu'on attend que quelqu'un s'en rende compte et nous pose cette question ! Pour, te répondre, sarah, tu n'est pas du tout bizarre. Voilà la vérité :_

_Quand les Cullen ont demandé aux Edenson quels étaient leurs pouvoirs, ils n'ont pas dit toute la vérité. Eléna en a un. Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un don de séduction, mais plutôt de magnétisme. Elle peut amener les homes émotionnellement faibles (célibataires, veufs, volages, cocu, etc) à accomplir tous ses désirs. Elle pensait jeter son dévolu sur Carlisle, vu que physiquement parlant, il a à peu près le même âge qu'elle. C'était raté. Edward a vu tout cela, mais il n'a pas choisi d'en faire part à sa famille. Après tout, ils ne courraient aucun risque._

_Nous voulions développer ce pouvoir dans les chapitres suivants, mais nous ne l'avons pas fait. Trop compliqué._

_Encore bravo à sarah. Vu que tu n'est pas inscrite sur , nous ne pouvons pas te joindre. Si tu pouvais nous donner un moyen de te contacter (mail, par exemple), ce serait sympa, car nous t'avons concocté une petite récompense..._

_Pour continuer sur une note moins joyeuse, nous avons le regret de vous avons perdu tout à la fois notre grand père et la quasi-totalité du chapitre 10. Face à es évènements, nous avons décidé de ralentir un peu la cadence. Attention ! Nous n'arrêtons pas cette fiction, nous ne la mettons même pas en pause ! Sachez juste qu'il faudra attendre quelques temps avant de voir de nouveaux chapitres se poster._

_Encore merci à toutes._

_Les personnages (sauf les Edenson) et le contexte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. _

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Les Malheurs d'Angela

Après cet épisode, je ne revis plus April Edenson. Elle ne venait plus au lycée depuis déjà trois jours. D'après ce qu'Edward avait lu dans l'esprit de ses frères, elle se terrait dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour chasser. Elle devait être furieuse, et je devais avouer que ça ne m'enchantait guère. Une vampire normale peut déjà faire des ravages, alors une vampire en colère et jalouse...  
Mais pour l'instant, j'avais d'autres problèmes en tête.

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle.

Charlie avait pris un ton qu'il jugeait surement paternel et autoritaire, mais qui ne m'impressionna pas le moins du monde.

- Parler de quoi ? demandais-je.

Je ne trichais pas. Je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il allait me parler. Je ne lui avait pas servi de restes réchauffés depuis une semaine, mes notes étaient satisfaisantes, j'étais en principe toujours de bonne humeur. Qu'avait-il à me reprocher ?

- Tu te souviens, commença-t-il, de la conversation que nous avons eu à propos de tes amis que tu voyais moins depuis le retour d'Edward. Et bien je trouve que tu es de nouveau trop proche de lui.  
- Mais, enfin, Charlie, il est normal que sois proche de lui. Edward est mon petit ami !

J'étais choquée par le vocabulaire qu'il avait utilisé. « Trop proche de lui », et puis quoi encore ?

- Et tu remarquera, continua mon père, imperturbable, que je ne t'ai pas demandé de rompre avec lui.  
- Encore heureux, marmonnais-je. Je suis allé voir Jacob lorsqu'il est parti en randonnée, ajoutais-je plus fort.

C'était ma version humaine de leurs parties de chasse : ils partaient en randonnées.

- Oui, admit-il, mais depuis, tu ne le lâches pas d'une semelle. Qu'est ce qui se passe, Bella ? On dirait que tu as peur qu'il s'envole.

Mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse pour trouver une explication logique à mon comportement, explication qui exclurait toute vampire jalouse et assoiffée de sang.

- Et bien... commençais-je sans conviction, il y a eu un problème avec April Edenson.  
- La nouvelle ?  
- Oui.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- ... Jecroisquellesintéresseaedward.  
- Tu... quoi ?  
- Je crois qu'elle s'intéresse à Edward. Tu comprends que, dans ces conditions, il est hors de question que je le laisse tout seul.

Très bonne explication. Très plausible. Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de mentir comme ça.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en Edward ? demanda-t-il.  
- Si, démentis-je avec véhémence. Bien sûr que si. C'est d'April que je me méfie.

Charlie soupira.

- Nous nous éloignons du sujet de la conversation. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu devrais...  
- Je comptais inviter Angela, le coupais-je. Pour réviser un contrôle de maths.

C'était faux. Je n'avais absolument rien prévu. Mais ça me semblait être un bon moyen de calmer les foudres de mon géniteur.  
Ce qui marcha très bien.

- Ah... Eh bien... Si tu comptais l'inviter... Tout va bien.

Apparemment, Charlie ne s'attendait pas à ce que je cède si vite.

- Et Edward, il... continua-t-il.  
- Faut que j'y aille, le coupais-je. Je vais être en retard au lycée.

Edward – fidele à son poste – m'attendait devant la maison, avec sa Volvo.

- Alors, comme ça, tu passes trop de temps avec moi ? demanda-t-il, rieur.  
- Tu triches, l'accusai-je. Ne lis pas dans les pensées de Charlie.  
- Même si je ne l'avais pas fait, je vous aurai entendu, se défendis-t-il.  
- Ces accusation son injustes et infondées. Je ne dirai rien de plus avant d'avoir vu mon avocat, claironnais-je.

Edward éclata de rire, et j'esquissai moi-même un sourire.

- Quand vas-tu inviter Angela ?  
- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, marmonnais-je. Je l'inviterai sûrement demain.  
- Donc on ne passe pas la journée ensemble.

Je me figeai, appuyée contre la porte côté passager.

- Oh non ! m'horrifiai-je, réalisant ma bêtise.  
- Et si, annonça-t-il, fataliste. Et après tu oses dire que ces accusations sont infondées, ajouta-t-il, dans un vain effort pour me dérider.

J'ouvris rageusement la portière et m'installai. Passer un samedi entier sans Edward ! Je me maudissais pour ma stupidité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, susurra-t-il. Je passerai le matin et tu aura toute l'après midi avec Angela.

Je me détendis et soupirai. Il avait raison. Plus vite je m'occuperai de rassurer Charlie, mieux ça vaudrai.  
Nous arrivâmes rapidement a lycée. Je notai sans surprise que April n'était pas là. Colin et Thomas me lancèrent des regards peu amènes. Je frissonnai, mais depuis le temps, je m'y étais habituée. Avant le cours d'anglais, je rattrapai Angela.

- Salut Angela !  
- Bonjour Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, et toi ?  
- Bien aussi.  
- Dis moi, ça va bien aussi en maths ?  
- Ca va... assez mal. J'ai besoin d'aide.  
- Moi je me débrouille. Tu veux passer chez moi demain pour que je t'explique ?  
- Oh, tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Pas le moins du monde !  
- Alors c'est d'accord ! Tu veux que je passe à quelle heure ?  
- Vers une heure, comme ça j'aurai le temps de manger avant.  
- OK. Merci encore Bella.  
- De rien, c'est normal.

La sonnerie des cours nous empêcha de poursuivre la conversation.  
La journée passa tranquillement. Je n'eu pas à essuyer que les regards des Edenson, mais aussi celui de Mike. Nous lui avions en partie révélé le plan de Tanya et April, et il l'avait très mal pris. Bonne conséquence, il sortait maintenant avec Jessica. Je le soupçonnais d'essayer de me rendre jalouse. Qu'il compte là dessus !  
D'un autre côté, la défaite de Mike, loin de rebuter mes précédents prétendants, les avaient encouragés. J'avais renoncé à comprendre leur logique et je devais maintenant supporter les piètres tentatives de drague de Eric et Tyler. À mon grand soulagement, Edward avait le chic pour apparaître au bout de quelques minutes et de me ravir à mes soupirants. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez. J'ajoutai donc à ma liste de regards qui tuent celui de Lauren. Mais elle, ce n'était pas nouveau.  
Edward me raccompagna chez moi. Cela ne manqua pas de me rappeler mon samedi gâché. Je me renfrognai de nouveau. Edward perçu surement mon humeur, car une de ses mains quitta le volant pour se poser sur la mienne.

- Ton père à raison.  
- Quoi ?!? m'écriai-je en me tournant vivement vers lui.

Une pensée affreuse me vint à l'esprit. Et si il me trouvait trop collante ? Et si il en avait assez d'être avec moi ? Devais-je lui laisser plus de liberté ? En serais-je capable ?

- Je veux être avec toi, dit il en voyant mon air catastrophé. Je désire ta compagnie au moins autant que tu désire la mienne. Cependant...

Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers la route.

- Je ne veux pas que tu lèses tes amis pour moi. Je veux que tu profites pleinement de ton humanité. Que tu vives.

Que je profite de mon humanité ?

- Tu me laisserais voir Jacob ?

Prends ça dans les dents Edward !  
Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, il resta impassible. Après un instant de ce qui me semblait être une intense réflexion, il me répondit.

- Oui.  
- Je te demande pardon ?

J'allais de surprise en surprise.  
Il soupira, puis il riva ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu veux vraiment le voir, n'est-ce pas.  
- Oui.

Je ne voulais pas le blesser, juste qu'il me comprenne. Néanmoins, je me sentis coupable de lui avoir répondu aussi directement.

- Alors je te laisserai faire. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. J'aimerai que ton bonheur ne passe pas par une bande de loups garous juvéniles, mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites...

J'étais vraiment touchée. Je savais combien il lui coûtait de prononcer ces mots. Puis, je me demandai si finalement, ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Voir mes amis, m'attacher à eux pour ensuite...

- A quoi penses tu ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Je me pose des questions par apport à l'après.  
- L'après ?  
- L'après transformation.

Il tressaillit. Ce sujet aussi était sensible pour lui.

- Après que tu m'ais transformé, je ne pourrai plus voire Angela, ni les autres. Je me demande s'il est bien raisonnable de m'attacher à eux alors que je serai transformée dans quelques mois.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te transformerai.

J'étais tellement outré que je restai sans voix. Ma réaction eu l'air de l'amuser.

- Il faudrait que tu respectes quelques conditions...  
- Le mariage, crachais-je. C'est stupide !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas m'épouser.

Sa voix était assez tendue. Mais je n'arrivais pas à calmer ma rage.

- Parce que nous sommes trop jeunes ! Enfin, je suis trop jeune, rectifiais-je. Et puis, j'ai été élevée par Renée, qui à une sainte terreur des mariages avant la trentaine. Tu imagines sa réaction si je lui annonçai que je me mariais à dix-huit ans à peine ? Et celle de Charlie ! Il nous ferait une attaque. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui se marie sur un coup de tête après le lycée. Je refuse qu'on parle de moi de cette façon.

Ses prunelles dorées m'observèrent, circonspectes.

- Tu as fini, me demanda-t-il.  
- Oui.  
- Bien. Moi, tu vois, j'ai toujours été ce genre de garçons. Quand j'étais encore humain, je ne pensais qu'a la guerre. Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux. Mais si je t'avais rencontré à l'époque, j'aurai tout fait pour te séduire. Je n'aurai eu de cesse de te passer la bague au doigt. Et j'aurai été l'homme le plus heureux du monde si tu avais accepté.

J'étais incapable de parler, perdue dans la lave en fusion de ses yeux. Il détourna le regard et je pus enfin parler :

- Je ne veux pas te blesser. Mais pour moi, le mariage est une épreuve. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y tiens tant.

Il hésita, puis me demanda :

- Tu as été sincère quand tu m'as dit les raisons qui te poussent à me refuser ta main ?  
- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
- Tu ne préfèrerai pas l'immortalité à moi ?

J'éclatai de rire. C'était donc ça qu'il avait derrière la tête ! J'arrivai enfin à me calmer.

- Non. L'éternité sans toi ne m'intéresse pas.

Il parut nettement soulagé.

- A mon tour, dis-je.  
- Quoi ?  
- Moi aussi j'ai une question.

Il me regarda, apparemment surpris. Puis un air de franche curiosité se peignit sur son visage. Tout à coup gênée, je tirai nerveusement sur la fermeture éclair de mon blouson.

- Alors ? m'encouragea-t-il.  
- Ca te dérange autant de me transformer ?  
- Oui.

Sa réponse me blessa plus que je ne m'y attendais. Mes yeux se remplient de larmes. Je détournai la tête pour ne pas qu'il ne les voit. Je remarquai alors que nous étions arrivés. Mais avant que je n'aie pu faire un seul geste pour ouvrir la portière, Edward me retourna. Quand il vit les larmes qui coulaient à présent le long de mes joues, il arbora une expression horrifiée. Puis il me plaqua contre son torse.

- Excuse moi Bella, je t'en prie. Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser, je suis vraiment désolé.

Il enfouis sa tête dans mes cheveux en continuant à se confondre en excuses. J'attendis de pouvoir parler normalement avant de lui demander :

- Pourquoi ?

Zut, il ya avait encore des trémolos dans ma voix. Je m'éclaircis discrètement la gorge. Edward sembla réfléchir puis se lança :

- Tu pourrais avoir une vie tellement meilleure que ça. Je sais que tu penses que j'ai une âme. Personnellement, j'en doute, alors comprends que je répugne de mettre la tienne en danger. Ce serait tellement égoïste. Il serait plus facile pour moi que tu deviennes un vampire, mais pour toi je veux plus. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir. Te priver de ton humanité serai le pire crime que j'aurai jamais commis. Si seulement je pouvais redevenir humain pour toi... Je donnerai tout l'or du monde pour ça.

Je sentis un sourie béat étirer mes lèvres.

- Alors... ce n'est pas parce que tu crois que tu ne m'aimeras plus une fois que j'aurais... changé ?

Il me pris par épaules, me repoussa légèrement et riva ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu... tu... balbutia-t-il.

Puis il partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Tu pensais vraiment... je ne t'aimerai plus ! hoqueta-t-il.

Je baissai la tête. Il plaça un doigt sous mon menton et me la releva.

- Bella, je t'aimerai même si tu avais un œil au milieu du front.

Mon sourire s'étira encore. Edward effaça les dernières traces de larmes sur mes joues.

- Tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors, puis annonça :

- Charlie arrive.

Je grimaçai. Je savais qu'il ne serai pas content s'il voyait Edward ici, pas après la discutions que nous avions eu ce matin.

- Il vaut mieux que je parte, murmura Edward

J'acquiesçai. Mon vampire déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris la porte et descendis. Je regardai la voiture jusqu'a ce qu'elle disparaisse avant de me tourner vers la maison.  
Je restais la tête dans les nuages un bon moment avant que le téléphone ne sonne. Je décrochai :

- Allo ?  
- Allo Bella ? C'est Angela.  
- Oh ! Salut.  
- Je ne dérange pas ?  
- Non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Est-ce que je peux venir un peu plus tôt demain ? On mangera ensemble et on travaillera après.

Je me mordis les lèvres, hésitante. En temps normal, j'aurai dit oui, mais plus de temps avec Angela signifiait du temps en moins avec Edward.

- C'est que Ben m'a invité à dîner, reprit elle, et je me disais que si je venais plus tôt chez toi, je pourrais repartir en avance...  
- Évidemment que tu peux ! Je prépare le repas.  
- Oh, merci Bella ! C'est très gentil.  
- C'est surtout normal. A demain.  
- A demain.

Je raccrochai, puis me ruai vers la cuisine. Si le diner n'étais pas près quand Charlie rentrerai, il allait se poser des questions.

*

Edward venait de partir. Comme promis, il avait passé toute la matinée avec moi. Il ne m'avait quitté qu'en entendant la voiture d'Angela tourner au coin de la rue. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, des coups furtifs furent frappés à ma porte. Je me dirigeai vers elle et je l'ouvris en souriant. Angela se tenait derrière, un paquet dans une main, un sac à dos dans l'autre.

- Bonjour Bella ! dit-elle. Je me suis permise d'apporter le dessert.  
- Bonjour Angela. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Du crumble aux fruits rouges.  
- Merci beaucoup. Désolée, ajoutais-je, je n'ai pas fini de préparer le repas.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux t'aider ?  
- Si tu veux. Entre !

Nous étions en effet restées sur le pas de la porte.  
Je délestai rapidement Angela de son manteau et du crumble que j'apportai dans la cuisine, elle sur mes tallons.  
Mon amie huma l'air, ravie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Des omelettes au fromage, répondis-je en versant les œufs que j'avais battus avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Angela m'adressa un sourire resplendissant.

- J'adore ça. Je peux t'aider ?  
- Tu peux mettre la table si tu veux. Les assiettes sont dans le placard de droite avec les verres et les couverts dans le tiroir juste en dessous.

- OK, chef.

Nous continuâmes en riant. J'allais retirer les omelettes du feu et les mettre dans des assiettes quand trois coups frappés à ma porte m'interrompirent. J'échangeai un regard surpris avec Angela et allai ouvrir la porte. A peine eus-je le temps de l'entrebâiller que deux bras m'enserrèrent, tandis qu'un rire familier m'arrivait aux oreilles.

- Jake ! hoquetais-je. Tu m'étouffes !

Il me lâcha. Je m'éloignai en titubant légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Jake haussa les épaules

- Mon père est allé pêcher avec Charlie et j'ai la flemme de cuisiner. Emily est malade, ajouta-t-il, voyant que j'allais protester.  
- Donc tu t'invites, complétais-je.  
- Exactement ! répondit-il avec un sourire joyeux. J'avais peur que ta sangsue soit là, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Il eu raison de le faire car à peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots qu'Angela surgit de la cuisine.

- Oh, bonjour, dit-elle.  
- Angela, je ne sais pas si tu as reconnu Jacob. Tu l'as vu il y a un an, quand on est allés à la plage. La Push, tu sais...

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers le loup garou.

- Tu as grandis dis donc !

Pour toute réponse, Jake éclata de rire. Je ne pus moi même m'empêcher de sourire.  
Si elle savait...  
Jacob s'affala sur le canapé pour regarder un énième match de base-ball pendant que je retournais à la cuisine. J'achevai de transvaser les omelettes, refis fondre du fromage et commençai à faire cuire deux autres omelettes.

- Deux, me demanda Angela, perplexe.  
- Jake pourrait manger une vache entière, grognais-je. Une seule omelette ne suffirait pas.  
- Oh. Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?  
- À peine, rigolais-je.

La voix de Jacob nous parvint du salon :

- J'AI TOUT ENTENDU !  
- Et tu n'as rien démenti, rétorquais-je.

Je dus pour toute réponse me contenter d'un grognement. Pas celui d'un loup, juste celui d'un gamin excédé. Je vis Angela pincer les lèvres, comme si elle se retenait de rire.

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à mes frères quand ils se chamaillent, commenta-t-elle.  
- Jake a toujours été un gamin, répondis-je en ignorant les protestations qui s'élevaient du canapé.  
- Tu n'es pas en reste.  
- Il déteint sur moi, grimaçais-je. Tu peux ajouter un couvert ? J'ai presque fini.  
- Tout de suite, s'écria-t-elle.

Nous passâmes rapidement à table. Jacob, bien évidemment, se goinfra comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, en ignorant toutes les règles de la bienséance.  
Charmant. Vraiment charmant.

- Alors, réussit-il à marmonner entre deux bouchées, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Angela.  
- Et bien, avant que tu ne t'invites, on était censé réviser un cours de maths. Mais maintenant que tu es là...

Jacob avala bruyamment une énième bouchée.

- Je me ferais tout petit, protesta-t-il. Je ne vous dérangerais pas. Je ne veux pas que tu annules tes plans pour moi.  
- Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau, le menaçais-je.

Je ne récoltai qu'un sourire.  
J'allais lui lancer une remarque selon quoi on devait attendre d'avoir complètement avalé sa bouchée avant de sourire, mais je fus interrompu par trois coups discrets frappés à la porte.  
Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'attendais personne. Ça devait être Quil ou Embry, venus chercher Jake.

- Je vais ouvrir, dis-je en me levant.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris.  
Ce n'était pas Quil. Ni Embry.  
J'étais très, très loin de la vérité.  
Devant la porte d'entrée se tenaient, l'air un peu embarrassés, Thomas et Colin Edenson.  
Je restai bouche bé. Mais que diable faisaient-ils ici ?  
Je pensai à Jake dans la cuisine qui n'allait pas tarder à sentir leurs odeurs. Ils fallait que je trouve un moyen de les faire déguerpir, et vite.  
Thomas me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Est-ce que Edward est ici ?  
- Non, répondis-je, légèrement agressive. Pourquoi ?

Thomas ouvris la bouche pour répondre. Au même moment, Angela sortit de la cuisine, et se dirigea vers la porte en demandant :

- C'est qui ?

Tout se passa si vite que je ne saisit que la moitié de se qui se passa. Trop vite pour que je le voie, Thomas se jeta sur Angela. A cet instant, un mouvement brusque de la porte de la cuisine m'indiqua que Jake était sortit. Une seconde plus tard –seconde qui me sembla être une éternité –je vis le corps d'Angela percuter la rampe de l'escalier. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre.  
La scène qui s'offrait à mes yeux était cauchemardesque. Au font de la pièce se trouvait Jacob, en position de défense devant une Angela étendue sur le sol, inerte. De l'autre côté, Thomas était ceinturé par Colin. Il se débâtait comme un diable. Il était probable qu'il arrive bientôt à ses fins, sachant que Colin ne le retenait que d'un bras, l'autre cachant sa bouche et son nez, surement pour se protéger de l'odeur du sang qui commençait à s'écouler lentement du bras de mon amie.  
Je restai un moment figée, puis, comme Angela commençait à gémir, je me précipitai sur elle, en faisant attention à respirer par la bouche. Je la relevai en tirant sur son bras valide –le gauche –et l'entrainai aussi vite que possible en dehors de la pièce. J'attrapai au passage les clefs de ma Chevrolet. Une fois sortie de la maison, je jetai presque Angela dans la voiture, sans me formaliser de ses hurlements de douleur. Avant d'y entrer à mon tour, je tachai de me composer un visage assuré.  
Comment pouvais-je le faire !? Ma meilleure amie humaine était blessée et se vidait de son sang dans ma voiture !  
J'ouvris la portière et grimpai rapidement dans la camionnette, puis fis démarrer le moteur.  
L'hôpital.  
Je devais conduire Angela à l'hôpital.  
Il était bien entendu hors de question que j'appelle une ambulance. Que leur dirais-je ? « Bonjour, mon amie s'est faite attaquer par un vampire, conduisez-la au docteur Cullen, il est un expert en la matière. »  
Je l'emmenais donc moi-même. Je poussais ma Chevrolet dans ses derniers retranchements, mais elle me paraissait toujours trop lente.  
Pourquoi n'avais-je pas laissé Edward m'acheter une nouvelle voiture ?

- Bella...

Je ne regardai pas Angela. Je ne devais pas la regarder.

- Bella... qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Je retins une grimace. Évidemment, Angela se posait des questions. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je m'en étais posée aussi quand Edward avait empêché le fourgon de Tyler.  
Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle demanda :

- Où va-t-on ?  
- À l'hôpital, voir Carlisle.

Elle se tut et recommença à pleurer. Furtivement, je glissai un risquai un coup d'œil vers elle...  
Je n'aurais pas dut.  
Son bras était en miette. Sa main pendait, inerte. Son coude était plié en V et 10 bons centimètres d'os lui sortaient de l'endroit où aurait normalement du être son articulation. Tout ça au milieu d'une nette flaque vermeille.  
Je reportai vite mon regard sur la route, serrant si fort le volant que mes phalanges me faisaient mal.

- Bella... tenta de nouveau Angela.

Notre arrivée à l'hôpital lui coupa la parole. Je me garai devant (je m'arrangerai avec mon père si j'avais une contravention) et lançai un bref « sort » à mon amie. J'avais conscience d'être dure avec elle, mais je ne savais moi même plus ou j'en étais. Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent devant nous. Il était désert. Ce n'était pas très étonnant. Derrière le bureau d'accueil se trouvait une fausse blonde –sûrement une infirmière qu'on avait collé là faute de mieux –qui ne nous avait pas encore lancé un regard. Je me précipitai vers elle, Angela sur mes talons.

- Nous voulons voir le docteur Cullen, énonçais-je rapidement.

Avec une lenteur exaspérante, elle pianota sur son clavier d'ordinateur avant de lever la tête vers nous et de demander :

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

Je faillis m'étrangler. Il avait fallut que je tombe sur la seule infirmière de Forks qui faisait du zèle. Ne remarquait-elle pas qu'Angela était en passe de repeindre en rouge le sol de l'accueil ?

- Non, mais c'est urgent.

Toujours après quelques avoir tapé quelque chose, elle nous annonça avec une voix de répondeur téléphonique :

- Le docteur Cullen n'est pas disponible pour l'instant.

J'allait me jeter sur elle pour lui faire avaler son clavier quand j'entendis derrière moi une voix apaisante.

- Bella.  
- Carlisle ! glapis-je. Bon sang, j'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il avança droit vers Angela. Au moment ou il passait près de moi, je chuchotai, inaudible pour n'importe quel être humain :

- Tomas.

Carlisle tressaillit. Il entraina mon amie avec lui tandis que je restais plantée dans le hall, ne sachant que faire. Au bout de quelques instants, je m'assaillit dans un des fauteuils rembourrés de la salle d'attente. Je gardais mon regard fixé sur mes genoux. Qu'allais-je faire ?  
Je me forçai à respirer lentement. Il fallait que j'élimine tout sentiment de panique. Carlisle allait aider Angela. Il saurait quoi faire.  
Mais il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de se poser des questions. Bon sang, qu'allions nous faire ? Il y avait déjà assez de personnes impliquées à Forks pour les 10 prochaines générations. Et si les Volturis apprenaient qu'elle savait quelque chose... J'eus l'impression que chaque veine de mon corps n'était plus remplie que d'eau glacée et fus parcourue de violents frissons. Je passai quelques minutes à essayer de les calmer –peine perdue. Je fermai fort les yeux, m'interdisant de paniquer. Tout à coup, l'odeur de désinfectant de l'hôpital et la blancheur parfaite des murs me parurent insupportables. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cet endroit une minute de plus. Saisie d'une impulsion, je me levais et sortis rapidement. Je montais dans Chevrolet –ah, pas de contravention –et démarrai. Je savais où je devais aller. Ou plutôt qui je devais rejoindre. Sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Je les essuyai d'un geste rageur. Tout ce que j'arriverais à faire dans cet état était de rentrer dans un lampadaire, ou un mur, ou autre chose d'assez voyant pour que n'importe qui l'évite.  
N'importe qui sauf moi.  
J'arrivais heureusement sans encombres à la villa blanche. Je garai ma voiture et en descendis. Avant que je n'ais pus taper à la porte, elle s'ouvris sur Edward qui me regardait, médusé.

- Bella...

Je me jetai dans ses bras et me mis à pleurer librement. C'était trop. Je craquais.  
Edward me pris dans ses bras et me murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Il me conduisit à l'étage, dans sa chambre, et attendis que mes sanglots se soient calmés. Quand je me ressaisis enfin, je remarquai qu'un détail ne collait pas.

- Edward, dis moi... Où est Alice ?

Il parut surpris, puis me répondit :

- Elle est avec Jasper.  
- Oh.

Je me sentis rougir. Ca expliquait qu'elle n'ait rien vu.

- Bella, que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es couverte de sang !

Je baissai les yeux vers ma veste. Elle était effectivement tachée. Je m'en débarrassai puis relevai la tête vers mon vampire.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis répondis :

- Tu sais que j'étais avec Angela. Thomas et Colin sont arrivés et... Thomas s'est jeté sur elle et Jacob l'a poussé...

A cette mention, je me dressai sur mes pieds et glapis :

- Jacob ! Il est toujours là-bas ! Il...

Edward me força à me rassoir. Il paraissait tendu.

- Recommence depuis le début.

Je lui racontais tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout. A la fin, il me pris dans ses bras et me tint serrées contre lui. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un moment, puis je chuchotai :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
- Arranger les choses. Nous pouvons le faire.  
- Mais ce sera difficile.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux. Oui, ce serait difficile. Mais pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas y penser. Je me laissai aller dans les bras d'Edward, savourant nos derniers instants de tanquilité.

* * *

_A bientôt, nous espérons..._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Vicky, the come back

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Après une absence relativement longue, voici le chapitre 10 ! Il a été assez difficile à écrire, donc on espère que vous apprécierez. _

_On vous annonce (pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant) que nous écrivons les bonus de notre fanfiction. On espère que vous les apprécierez autant que la fiction elle même._

_Sinon, je sais que vous n'aimez pas quand on vous dit ça, mais ce serait sympa de laisser un peu plus de review. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui ne va pas dans notre fiction si vous ne nous le dites pas. On est sures que nombre d'auteurs nous comprennent._

_On a passé de très bonnes vacances, bien reposantes, qui nous ont permis de finir d'écrire ce chapitre. Nous pouvons vous annoncer qu'il en reste environ cinq chapitre à écrire avant la fin de la fiction. On souhaite bonne chance à toutes celles (et tous ceux ?) qui rentrent comme nous à l'école (pour notre part, nous ne commençons qu'a 10h30 ce qui nous permet de poster ce chapitre si tôt). _

_Il est de notre devoir de vous prévenir que nous rentrons toutes les deux en seconde. Comme c'est une classe relativement difficile, on aura pas forcément le temps d'écrire, surtout au premier trimestre. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si nous ne postons pas de chapitres avant pas mal de temps._

_On vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Tous les personnage (sauf les Edenson) et le contexte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 : Vicky, the come back**

_Point de vue : Angela_

La douleur dans mon bras était presque insoutenable il y a à peine deux minutes. A présent, je ne sentais presque plus rien. Après un passage au bloc dont je ne gardais aucuns souvenirs tant on m'avais bourré de morphine, seul mon plâtre pouvait attester de ce qui c'était passé chez Bella.

Ca, et les cauchemars.

Toutes les nuits, je revoyais la scène. Thomas, rapide comme l'éclair, se jetant sur moi. Jacob –était-ce lui qui était brûlant ou juste moi qui étais glacée ? –me poussant vers l'escalier. Craquement. Douleur intense. Cris.

Me sortant de mes pensées, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

Le docteur Cullen entra.

Bizarrement, peut-être parce que j'avais sans cesse son image en tête, mais il possédait des similitudes avec Thomas. Mêmes peaux blanches, mêmes yeux dorés…

Dorés ? Oui, à chaque fois que j'avais vue Thomas, ses yeux étaient dorés. Pourtant, quand il m'avait attaqué, ils me semblaient aussi noirs que la nuit.

A réflexion, ce phénomène s'était déjà produit chez les Cullen. Au fil des jours, leurs yeux s'obscurcissaient pour redevenir clairs d'un seul coup.

Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas remarquer ça avant ?

- Alors, Angela, comment vas-tu ?

Je levai les yeux vers le docteur. Il me regardait avec un sourire sympathique. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela me poussa à me méfier plus qu'autre chose.

- Mieux.

- Tant mieux.

Il accrocha plusieurs radios au dessus de mon lit.

- Triple fracture ouverte du radius. Tu as dus faire une sacrée chute pour te faire ça.

- Une… sacrée chute…

- Oui. C'est bien ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es tombée dans les escaliers ?

- Oui, c'est ça, m'empressais-je d'affirmer.

Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre ? Qu'un fou furieux à vitesse surhumaine avait essayé… de quoi au juste ? De me tuer ?

- C'est ça… murmurais-je encore.

Le docteur Cullen me fixa un moment, puis sortit.

Des détailles de collaient pas. Comment avait-il élaboré sa théorie ? Était-ce Bella qui lui avait raconté ça ? Et d'ailleurs, à propos de Bella, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appelé d'ambulance ? Nous serions arrivées à l'hôpital beaucoup plus rapidement. Et elle n'avait pas voulu me répondre.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Mes parents m'attendraient dehors, je les rassurerais, puis j'appellerai Bella.

Je devais avoir une longue conversation avec elle.

_Point de vue : Bella_

J'avais passé la nuit chez les Cullen, bercée par les paroles réconfortantes d'Edward. Alice s'était chargé de prévenir mon père –personne ne pouvait résister très longtemps à ce lutin. Carlisle m'avait prévenu qu'Angela avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital et qu'elle ne serait de retour que le lendemain. Cela m'avait soulagé. Même si je savais qu'une confrontation aurait inévitablement lieu, et qu'il était inutile, voir stupide, de la repousser, je n'étais pas prête à parler à Angela. Pas encore.

Après m'être douchée et habillée, je descendis à la salle à manger des Cullen, où Edward m'attendait avec un petit déjeuner gargantuesque. En quête de réconfort, je fondis vers ses lèvres. Il répondit à mon baiser avec ferveur, avant de mon repousser et de m'aider à m'asseoir. Je grognai intérieurement. Cela commençait à devenir frustrant.

- Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchi un moment avant de répondre.

- Disons que c'est déjà allé mieux.

Edward soupira, puis me pris dans ses bras. J'appuyai la tête contre son torse et fermai les yeux.

- De suis désolé Bella, murmura-t-il, la tête enfouillie dans mes cheveux.

- De quoi ? m'étonnais-je en relevant la tête.

Il soupira derechef avant de répondre lentement.

- Tu m'as expliqué que Thomas et Colin me cherchaient. Par conséquent, si je n'avais pas été là, ils ne seraient pas venus, rien ne serait arrivé.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il pouvait un résonnement aussi faux avec une logique pareille. Je ne pu retenir un petit rire.

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il en me repoussant légèrement.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je suppose que l'on ne te changera pas. Mais, Edward, dis moi, si tu n'étais pas là, je serais en ce moment toute seule, ici, à la merci d'instables vampires. Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ?

Il ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'une réponse, en vain. Un sourire glorieux fleurit sur mes lèvres. Pour une fois, j'avais le dernier mot. Je l'embrassai pour couper court à toute protestation, puis me levai d'un bon pour aller prendre mon sac. Ma petite victoire m'avait donné le courage d'affronter le lycée et la série de discutions qui allait me suivre (vous rendez vous compte, la fille du pasteur avait glissé dans mes escaliers !).

Une fois chacun des membres de la fratrie Cullen prêt à partir, nous mîmes en route. En arrivant, la première chose que je remarquai était que la voiture des Edenson n'était pas là. Retard ou absence ? J'espérai sincèrement que la seconde option soit la bonne. Je ne voulais pas tomber sur Thomas dans un couloir. Sentant mon agitation, Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille. Je remarquai alors que je m'étais crispé. Je relâchai mes muscles… et manquai de m'étaler par terre.

Mon amoureux me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol.

- Ça va ? me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je crois, bredouillais-je. Je suis juste un peu stressée, je suppose. Je redoute d'avoir à affronter les questions des autres, surtout celle d'Angela.

Edward parut se concentrer un bref instant.

- Elle n'est pas là, me murmura-t-il ensuite.

- Comment tu le sais ? m'étonnais-je.

- Je ne capte pas ses pensées. Elle n'est ni au lycée ni à proximité.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

- Génial. Il ne me reste plus qu'a éviter Jessica et à prier pour que les Edenson ne reviennent pas au lycée, et…

- Les Edenson ne viendrons pas au lycée non plus, me coupa Edward.

J'arquai un sourcil, il s'expliqua.

- Ils ont violé le traité. Avec les loups. L'un d'eux a attaqué une humaine.

- Angela, murmurais-je.

- Oui. Maintenant, en attendant de voir ce que Sam va décider, nous leur avons conseillé de ne plus se mettre en contact direct avec des humains. Du coup… Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Tu les a appelles « les loups », et pas « les cabots » ou « les clébards ». C'est un beau progrès.

Il m'adressa un sourire éclatant et m'embrassa furtivement. La cloche indiquant le début des cours retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de classe.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Je n'aime pas te laisser seule.

- J'y survivrais.

- Si j'avais le choix, crois bien que…

- Tu resterais avec moi, je le sais. Mais comme tu dois partir, et que plus vite tu partiras plus vite tu seras de retour, par pitié Edward, arrêtes de t'auto flageller comme tu le fais.

C'était la fin des cours, nous étions sur le parking de l'école, devant ma camionnette rouge qu'Alice avait déposée pendant sa pause.

Cela faisait une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'Edward s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir rentrer avec moi. Sa famille et les Edenson devaient se réunir pour discuter du cas d'Angela.

Et une bonne quinzaine de minutes que j'essayais de le convaincre que le monde ne s'effondrerait pas juste parce qu'il m'avait laissée seule une fin d'après midi.

Mon vampire soupira, vaincu.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il, comme à regret. J'y vais.

Il me regarda intensément de ses prunelles dorées.

- Fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ?

- Toujours, lui promis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit en retour, et me donna un long baiser.

- Je reviens vite, promit-il à son tour, avant de se diriger vers sa Volvo, garée à quelques places de là.

Je montai dans ma Chevrolet, et me dirigeai lentement vers ma maison.

Quand j'y arrivai, je me redis compte que quelqu'un m'y attendait déjà.

Angela.

Elle était silencieuse, appuyée contre le linteau de la porte. Je remarquai immédiatement son bras en écharpe, entouré d'un plâtre qui l'enveloppait jusqu'au coude. Je restai un moment figée devant le volant, puis me garai et sortis de ma voiture.

- Bonjour Bella.

Sa voix était calme, mesurée. Pas comme si elle allait me demander de lui expliquer dans quelles circonstances on avait essayé de la tuer.

- Salut Angela.

Nous nous toisâmes un moment prudemment, aucune de nous n'osant faire le premier pas.

- Explique moi, se lança-t-elle.

- T'expliquer quoi.

J'avais essayé de garder une voix aussi calme que possible, mais l'hystérie se lisait dedans. Angela leva un sourcil. Évidemment, elle n'était pas dupe.

- Tout. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé. Qui est Thomas. Qui est Jacob aussi.

Je me mordis la lèvre. C'était encore pire que je ne le pensais. Je fermai les yeux et expirai bruyamment. Elle saurait si je lui mentais. J'étais bien trop transparente. Aussi je décidai de lui dire une partie de la vérité. Une partie suffisamment susceptible de l'effrayer pour l'empêcher de poser d'autres questions.

- Crois moi, Angela, tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Mais… protesta-t-elle.

- Non, laisse moi finir. Je sais moi, alors que je ne devrais pas. A cause de ça, je risque de mourir.

Angela recula d'un pas, visiblement choquée.

- Des gens peuvent me tuer, et personne n'en saura rien à part Edward et sa famille. Alors, a mon avis, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien.

Elle baissa la tête, visiblement en plein dilemme. Je voulu m'approcher d'elle, la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais je décidai de ne pas pousser la chance trop loin.

- Au revoir Angela.

Je rentrai chez moi et fermai la porte.

Le lendemain matin, je redoutais de retourner à l'école, d'affronter Angela. Je n'étais pas sûre de sa décision après ce que je lui avais dit. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le choix.

Ce fut encore pire que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Angela m'ignora totalement.

En fait, elle m'évita.

Elle ne s'assit pas à côté de moi en cours. Je pensais que c'était pour rester éloignée des Edenson, mais elle déserta aussi sa place à la table des Cullen. Évidemment, Ben la suivit, non sans m'avoir gratifiée d'un regard ahurit.

Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était mieux pour elle d'arrêter de les fréquenter, de _nous _fréquenter, mais j'étais blessée par son comportement. Angela était ma seule véritable amie humaine, et je tenais à elle.

- Tout va bien ?

La voix d'ange d'Edward me fit lever la tête. Ses traits étaient anxieux et son regard prudent. Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête avant de répondre.

- Bien sûr que tout va bien.

Je soupirai et posai ma tête contre son torse. Nous étions dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. Charlie était couché, et nous discutions depuis une bonne heure.

Il embrassa mes cheveux puis, rapidement, souffla dans mon cou :

- Alice et moi allons chasser ce soir.

Je me retournai. Les yeux d'Edward étaient d'un noir d'encre.

Bon sang, comment ne m'en étais-je pas rendue compte avant !

- Oh.

Il eut un sourire triste.

- Désolée, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Je n'aurai pas du rester aussi longtemps sans me nourrir. J'ai été négligent.

Ses yeux sombre me scrutèrent, hésitants, puis il ajouta :

- A vrai dire, j'avais peur de partir, après ce qui c'est passé quand…

Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Je lui caressai le dos de la main, espérant que cela suffirait à le calmer. Apparemment, cela marcha. Il se détendit et repris, un peu honteux.

- J'ai également empêché Alice de partir, je voulais qu'elle surveille ton futur. J'ai été odieux avec elle.

- Tu te fera pardonner en n'étant pas en retard, répondis-je avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

Edward me regarda un instant avec un air très doux. Puis, doucement, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Ce baiser me rappela le début de notre relation, quand ni l'un ni l'autre n'osions pousser nos marques d'affection trop loin, de peur que mon vampire de petit ami ne puisse le supporter.

Poussée par un élan de hardiesse venu de ce constat, j'appuyai, plus fort mes lèves contre les siennes, essayant d'approfondir notre étreinte. Aussitôt, il disparut, et je tombai la tête la première contre ma couette. Je levai les yeux et essayai de trouver Edward, mais il était parti.

Je retins de justesse un gémissement de frustration. La relation que nous entretenions, Edward et moi, avait toujours été basée sur cette retenue, cette gène au moindre contact dépassant les limites que nous nous étions imposées. Pourtant, pour une fois j'aurai voulu plus.

Edward me parlait toujours des expériences humaines qu'il ne voulait pas que je manque. Certaines me paraissaient bien ridicules, comme le bal du lycée. Mais étais-je vraiment prête à toutes les abandonner ? N'y en avait-t-il pas une, rien qu'une seule, que je voulais pleinement vivre ?

Je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions par le carillon de la sonnette. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qui pouvais bien venir chez nous à une heure pareille ?

J'entendis Charlie grogner, puis me lancer depuis sa chambre d'une voix endormie :

- Tu peux aller ouvrir, Bella ? C'est sûrement pour moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et pestai pour la forme. Je descendis néanmoins les escaliers et ouvrit la porte, m'attendant à trouver un collègue de Charlie.

Mais ce n'était pas un policier.

C'était Angela.

La pluie tombait drue dehors, elle était trempée. Je remarquai que sur son visage, des larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie.

- Je ne peux pas, Bella, me murmura-t-elle. J'ai essayé, mais je n'arrive pas enlever cette image de mon esprit. Je sais que c'est dangereux, tu me l'as dit. Mais ne pas savoir est pire que tout.

Je la contemplai, horrifiée, oubliant même la plus élémentaire des politesses qui aurait voulu que je l'invite à entrer. J'avais été persuadée que mes menaces avaient eut de l'effet sur elle, et tant pis si elle devait m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Visiblement, je m'étais trompée.

Ce fut les pas de mon père dans l'escalier qui me ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Entre, marmonnais-je.

Elle fit un minuscule pas, et je l'attrapai par la manche pour la faire avancer. Derrière moi, j'entendis la voix de mon père.

- Angela ? Angela Weber ?

Je me tournai vers lui et chuchotai :

- Tu peux appeler ses parents s'il te plait ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en état de rentrer chez elle.

Il parut comprendre que c'était l'une de ces situations où il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions et se dirigea, après un coup d'œil inquiet à mon amie – qui, dégoulinante de pluie, sanglotait toujours – se dirigea vers le téléphone.

Comme Angela semblait toujours incapable de marcher sans s'écrouler, je l'attrapai de nouveau par le bras et la forçai presque à monter dans ma chambre.

Après avoir mis la salle de bain à sa disposition, je fouillai un moment dans mon armoire pour lui trouver des vêtements secs. Pas un moment elle n'avait cessé de pleurer. Parmi ses gémissements, on distinguait des bribes de mots :

- Peux pas… trop dur… vérité…

Ses paroles me brisaient le cœur, et je la pris dans mes bras pour la bercer. Elle fini par se calmer, puis riva ses yeux dans la miens.

- Dis le moi.

- C'est impossible, tu le sais…

- Non justement, je ne sais rien. Et ne pas savoir, c'est pire que tout. Je… je n'arrive pas à enlever le visage de Thomas de ma tête. Je pense à ça tout le temps. Je ne dors pas la nuit. J'ai la nausée rien que d'y penser. Je ne supporte plus l'odeur du fromage.

Je me sentis fléchir. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je ne le devais pas. Mais je savais pertinemment que, si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurai jamais abandonné.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit. J'avais pris ma décision.

- Angela… le monde n'est pas exactement ce qu'il paraît être.

_Point de vue : Alice_

Odeur.

Très peu alléchante.

Surement un cerf.

A l'odeur se mêlent des bruits de sabots sur la terre dure, et d'un souffle.

A 13,4 mètres sur ma droite.

D'un léger bond, je saute sur un arbre et me retrouve juste au dessus du cervidé.

Il n'est pas très alléchant, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à chasser encore. Celui là devrait suffire.

Ma gorge me brûle. Le vent change de sens, m'amenant l'odeur du cerf. Le venin monte à ma bouche.

La seconde d'après, je suis sur l'animal. D'un mouvement du poignet, je lui brise la nuque. Mes crocs s'enfoncent dans le cou de l'animal. Le sang fade et tiède afflue dans ma gorge.

Puis le temps se fige.

Ma vision se trouble un moment, pour être remplacée par un autre décor. La chambre de Bella. Et Angela est là.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, du sang coule sur ma robe sans que je m'en offusque.

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement.

Le pire est à venir.

_Point de vue : Angela_

Des vampires.

C'était à peine croyable, et pourtant c'était vrai.

Des vampires.

Sans les crocs, les capes noires et les cercueils.

Avec la soif de sang, la force sans pareille et la dangerosité infinie.

Des vampires.

Qui ne craignaient ni les pieux, ni le soleil, ni l'eau bénite. Même pas l'ail.

Des créatures du diable.

Des vampires.

Je pensai en palissant à l'idée qui me rongeait l'esprit pas plus tard qu'hier soir. J'avais été persuadée que Thomas était un démon envoyé pour me punir d'avoir couché avec Ben alors que nous n'étions pas mariés. Je repris quelques couleurs et soupirai en repensant à cet épisode, puis, avec un nouveau soupir, le chassai de ma tête. J'avais d'autres choses à penser.

Hier, quand j'avais été chez Bella, je l'avais interrompue assez vite, ayant besoin de temps pour assimiler la situation. A présent, je devais avouer que je le regrettais. J'avais besoin de précision, besoin d'appréhender ce qu'était ces gens, besoin de savoir, avec autant sinon plus de force que la veille. A bien y réfléchir, même Bella ne pouvait pas me révéler tout ce que je voulais savoir. Non, si je voulais assouvir mon irrationnelle avidité, je devais m'adresser à l'intéressé, autrement dit à un vampire.

Pas les Edenson. D'après ce que m'avais dit Bella sur Thomas, il valait mieux que je ne m'approche pas d'eux.

Parmi les Cullen, j'éliminai d'office Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. Les deux premiers me faisaient peur, tandis que le troisième avait apparemment du mal à se contrôler. L'image enjouée et assez insouciante d'Alice s'imposa à moi. Elle me semblait assez inappropriée, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter des propos surement choquant sortant de sa bouche de lutin.

Les parents, Esmée et Carlisle, étaient à éliminer aussi. Trop vieux. J'eus un rictus cynique en pensant que, de toutes les façons, se serait le cas pour tous.

Un seul restait. Edward. Le plus habitué à fréquenter des humains, puis ce qu'il sortait avec Bella. Celui qui pourrait le mieux me donner des réponses, car j'imaginais qu'il s'était déjà soumis à l'interrogatoire de Bella. Oui, s'était décidé, j'allais lui parler.

- Miss Webber ?

La voix de M. Blueman, professeur de mathématiques, me tira de ma rêverie. Affolée, j'analysai rapidement l'équation notée au tableau. Heureusement, elle était simple.

- Oui monsieur, x est égal à -5 et y à 1/3.

Un rire discret secoua la classe.

- C'est bien, dit M. Blueman avec un petit sourire, mais je te demandais seulement de fermer la fenêtre.

Le rire reparti, plus marqué. Rouge de honte, je me levai et poussai la vitre. Je fis bien attention à écouter attentivement le reste du cours. En effet, M. Blueman m'interrogea deux autres fois, ayant surement constaté que j'étais inattentive au début de l'heure. La sonnerie m'ôta un poids. Je partis en vitesse, et pris ma décision.

Aujourd'hui, à l'heure du déjeuner, j'allais parler à Edward Cullen.

_Point de vue : Edward_

Le réfectoire se remplissait peu a peu, mais déjà j'étais installé à la table que Bella et moi partagerions. Nous devions discuter des implications que sa conversation avec Angela pourraient avoir. Il était extrêmement dangereux pour elle de connaître notre nature vampirique, et il allait falloir prendre quelques précautions avec les Edenson pour que l'information ne filtre pas. Surtout pas du côté de l'Italie.

Bella tardait à venir, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas j'avais vu dans l'esprit de Jessica, avec qui elle partageât leur cours d'histoire que leur professeur les retiendrait un peu.

Un autre esprit attira mon attention. Instinctivement, je me raidis.

Je me tournai vers Angela. Ses intentions étaient claires : elle avait des questions elle voulait des réponses.

Alors que je l'observais, je déchiffrai la bataille qui se déroulait dans son esprit, le besoin de savoir se disputant à la peur et l'appréhension. Je la vis hésiter, son plateau entre les mains. Se détourner avant de retourner vers moi, faire un pas dans ma direction…

Avant d'abandonner et de s'asseoir à un table éloignée de la mienne, en se traitant elle même d'idiote.

Je soupirai. Même si j'appréhendais de parler avec Angela, cette conversation devait avoir lieu. J'avais vu dans son esprit son esprit son besoin de parler, et je savais que si ce n'était pas à nous, ce serait à un humain. A Ben, peut-être. Ou pire, à ses parents.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. Tant de choses s'étaient passées si vite ! Depuis l'arrivée des Edenson, nous allions de problèmes en problèmes.

Je me redressai en entendant Bella entrer dans le réfectoire. D'un signe de la main, je lui indiquai que j'avais déjà pris un plateau pour elle. Elle me rejoignit, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire si adorable que je sentis s'évaporer tous mes soucis. Lorsqu'elle s'assis sur sa chaise, je lui tendis le plateau.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Edward… dit-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, demandais-je en parcourant le plateau des yeux.

Avais-je pris des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Y en avait-il assez ? Malgré ma relation avec Bella, certains aspects de la vie humains me restaient étrangers… et la nourriture en faisait partie. Anxieusement, je la regardai, attendant qu'elle m'explique mon erreur.

- Je crois que tu surestimes les capacités de mon estomac.

Pantois, je la regardai.

- Je serai incapable d'avaler ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il y a dans ce plateau, Edward, m'expliqua-t-elle lentement.

Je me sentis très stupide.

- Tu veux un autre plateau ? lui demandais-je.

- Non, ça va. Je vais me débrouiller.

Je ne la quittai pas des yeux alors qu'elle mangeait. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle rougit.

- C'est très gênant pour moi, tu sais, lançât-elle à la cantonade.

- Pardon ?

- Que tu me regardes manger. Ça me gêne.

- Que veux tu que je regardes d'autre alors que tu es là ?

Son rougissement se renforça, et je ne pus résister à l'envie de lui caresser la joue, du bout des doigts.

Elle baissa la tête. Quand elle la releva, ses sourcils étaient froncés, et elle semblait soucieuse.

- Qu'y a –t-il ? demandais-je.

- Angela ne s'est pas assise avec moi aujourd'hui.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- Il faut que je lui parle, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, Bella.

- Pardon ?

Elle me regarda, l'air scandalisé.

- C'est à _moi_ qu'elle veut parler, lui expliquais-je.

- Oh.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Tu le ferais ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible. Cet après midi à la fin des cours. Rentres sans moi, je te rejoindrai plus tard. Prends la Volvo. Quand j'aurais répondu aux questions d'Angela, nous pourrons enfin être tranquilles.

Elle me regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer.

- D'accord.

La sonnerie annonçant la repris des cours sonna, et nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers le cours suivant.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Je prêtais à peine attention aux cours. Une partie de mon esprit était occupée, comme toujours, à surveiller Bella. L'autre scrutait l'esprit d'Angela, cherchant à anticiper ses questions, à trouver la meilleure façon de lui répondre sans la choquer. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours nous surprit tous les deux. J'adressai un coup d'œil à Bella qui hocha la tête, m'indiquant ainsi qu'elle partait, comme je le lui avais demandé. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en la voyant s'éloigner, mais me ressaisis bien vite et me dirigeai à mon tour vers la sortie. Je demandai silencieusement à Alice de faire attention à Bella. Puis je cherchai Angela du regard parmi la marée des lycéens qui grouillait sur le parking du lycée. Cette dernière était passablement désorientée. Elle avait vu Bella partir avec ma voiture, et se demandait si, finalement, elle ne ferait pas mieux de quitter le lycée et de rester le plus éloignée possible de toute sorte de créature mystique.

Elle finit néanmoins par me voir. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

*_Allez ma vieille. Quand faut y'aller, faut y'aller_*

Elle se dirigea vers moi d'un pas raide. Je l'entrainai dans un coin relativement bruillant. Ainsi, les autres élèves ne pourraient pas nous entendre.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? demandais-je.

De nouveau, elle inspira, puis lâcha :

- Combien y a-t-il de vampires ? A par vous, tous les vampires boivent du sang humain ? Pourquoi Thomas m'a attaqué ? Combien d'humains savent à propos des vampires ? Peut-on survivre à une morsure ?

Je distinguai des questions qu'elle n'osait pas formuler mais que son esprit hurlait :

* _Pourquoi vous mêler aux humains, sachant le danger que cela représente ? Avez vous déjà attaqué des humains ? Comment se défend-t-on contre les vampires ? Que représente Bella dans tout cela ? Que va-t-elle devenir ?_ *

Les deux dernières questions me blessèrent. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Bella, jamais.

Je pris mon ton le plus calme et répondis :

- Je ne sais pas exactement combien il y a de vampires dans le monde, mais il y en a moins que tu ne le pense. Il existe un autre clan de vampire suivant le même régime alimentaire que nous. Thomas t'as attaqué parce que…

Je m'apprêtais à répondre à cette question lorsqu'un cri mental me parvint.

« _Edward ! _»

C'était Alice. Par instinct, je plongeai dans sa tête, et ce que j'y vis me glaça.

_Bella. Dans ma Volvo. Tout à coup, un éclair rouge défonce le toit. Des éclats métalliques volent dans tous les sens. Les yeux écarquillés par la peur, Bella tente de reprendre le contrôle de la voiture. Peine perdue après deux tonneaux, elle s'immobilise. Une main blanche arrache une portière, et s'approche du corps inconscient de ma raison de vivre. Les yeux rouges de Victoria étincellent alors que d'un mouvement sec, elle lui brise la nuque…_

Je m'obligeai à revenir à la réalité. Bella était en danger. Bella avait besoin de moi. Je maudis la foule de lycéens qui m'obligeait à avancer à un rythme normal jusqu'à être hors de vue. Je n'avais que très peu de temps.

La présence d'Angela me revient à l'esprit.

- Je dois partir.

* _Quoi ? Non. Fuir, ça, c'est mon rôle. Il n'y a pas de place pour deux lâches_ *

- Attends ! dis-elle en m'agrippant le bras.

Pas le temps de la repousser. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Je l'entrainai avec moi, marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la sortie du lycée. Quand je fus sur que personne ne nous regardait, je la balançai sans ménagement sur mon dos et me mis à courir, puisant dans mes moindres ressources pour arriver plus vite près de Bella.

Je sentis son odeur prendre un tournant qui ne figurait pas sur son itinéraire habituel. Je grognai. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Elle avait essayée d'aller chez moi. Je sprintai, jusqu'à apercevoir un éclat gris. Ma Volvo. Mon esprit en rencontra alors un autre, plein de ressentiment. Poussant un hurlement de rage, je jetai Angela sur l'herbe qui bordai la route et me précipitai vers Victoria qui s'approchait dangereusement de ma voiture. Je la percutai et l'obligeai à reculer. Elle se roula en boule puis se redressa en position de combat.

Son regard rouge se posa successivement sur moi, Bella –qui avait arrêté la voiture –et Angela, toujours par terre, qui vérifiait que son plâtre n'avait pas été endommagé. Un rictus tordit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle faisait volte face et s'enfuyait.

* * *

_Alors, vous avez apprécié ? On vous le répète encore, les review sont encourageants. Donc lâchez vous sur le bouton !_

_Abyss et Tara_


	12. Chapitre 11: Vision

Bonne nouvelle, les amis : NOUS NE SOMMES PAS MORTES ! J'en ai entendu deux ou trois pousser des soupires de soulagement. Vous êtes soulagés, hein ?

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Tout d'abord, merci à celles qui nous laissent des review, que ce soit ici ou sur les bonus, malheureusement trop peu nombreuses. Vos compliments nous touchent beaucoup. Si vous n'aimez pas cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques. Elles nous aident à nous améliorer.

... enfin... nous...

Et bien, voilà, il y a une mauvaise nouvelle. Tara a décidé d'arrêter l'écriture de Some Others Vampires pour se consacrer à son propre roman. Cela explique en partie le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre (6 mois, je crois). Rassurez vous, Abyss reste fidèle au poste ! Seulement, l'attente entre les chapitre risque d'être plus longue encore. Désolée.

Enfin, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Vision**

_Point de vue : Sam Uley_

Il était presque minuit et demi quand je pu enfin rentrer chez moi. J'ouvris la porte doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Emily. Malgré tous mes efforts, elle émit un grincement strident à mes oreilles ultrasensibles, me faisant grimacer. Il faudrait que je pense à huiler les gongs.

Je fermai la porte avec toujours autant de précautions, obtenant cette fois de meilleurs résultats elle pivota silencieusement. Sur la pointe des pieds, je traversai le salon pour enter dans ma chambre. Quand j'y arrivai enfin, un rayon de lune baignait le lit où Emily était couchée, nimbant son visage magnifique d'une douce lumière argentée. Mon cœur rata un battement. Elle de paraissait si douce comme cela, si fragile.

Elle soupira et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Cette fois, comme toutes les autres fois, mon cœur parut tomber dans mon estomac alors que je contemplait les trois lignes gonflées, irrégulières qui strillaient sa joue d'ange. Je méritait de mourir pour avoir fait cela.

Je m'approchai du lit, me débarrassai des mes vêtements pour me retrouver en caleçon, et m'allongeai. Le matelas s'affaissa sous mon poids, et Emily ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, un douloureux sentiment de culpabilité m'envahir.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Elle eut un sourire endormi, puis roula sur le côté et posa sa tête sur mon torse, me laissant voir le côté de sa tête que le monstre que j'étais n'avait pas saccagé. Je lui caressai les cheveux, et au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration se fit plus profonde et plus régulière elle dormait.

Je m'en voulais beaucoup de l'avoir réveillé. Elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle était épuisée, avec les préparatifs du mariage. Ma poitrine se gonfla d'orgueil et de fierté. D'ici quelques moi, la femme la plus parfaite du monde serait officiellement mienne. C'était à peine croyable.

Je cherchai à mon tour le sommeil, mais il semblait me fuir. Je n'osais pas trop bouger. Tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller ma fiancée, je la fis basculer sur le matelas et me levai. Je rejoignit la cuisine et me servit un verre d'eau que je bu rapidement. Avant de le poser dans le lave-vaisselle, je l'examinai attentivement. Lorsque Jared s'était imprégné de Kim, sa timidité lui avait posé de sérieux problèmes. Afin de l'amadouer, Emily avait acheté un kit de peinture sur verre et l'avait invitée à la maison. Elles avaient passé tout un après-midi à décorer des verres, et peu à peu, la jeune fille s'était ouverte. Elle avait emporté quelques unes de ses œuvres, mais la plupart des verres étaient restés ici. Mon préféré était un verre à pied sur lequel était représenté une cascade entourée de petites raies argentées. Je regrettais de l'avoir cassé ce matin.

Mon visage se durcît alors que je me remémorais les circonstances de l'incident.

Cela s'était passé il y a déjà deux semaines, durant le déjeuner. Emily et moi profitions de l'un de nos rares moments de tranquillité quand Jacob avait déboulé et nous avait annoncé que l'une des sangsues avait attaqué une fille de Forks. Sous le choc, j'avais serré le verre trop fort dans ma main et l'avais brisé.

Je tirai un chaise, m'assis et me massai les tempes. J'avais immédiatement rejoint les bois et convoqué l'assemblée des loups. Jacob avait été le plus fébrile, plus même que Paul. Il ne cessait de penser que l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux vampires, que si un Edenson pouvait flancher, les Cullen le feraient aussi. Que pour la sécurité de la population, il fallait tous les éliminer.

En bref, il pensait à Bella Swan et nous tapait sur les nerfs. Il avait rendu les choses deux fois plus compliquées.

Nous avions débattus longtemps, tout le reste de la journée en fait, et tous les jours qui avaient suivis. Nous avions élaboré un plan d'attaque. Il était convenu que Brady, Colin et Seth resteraient à la Push, sous prétexte de protéger habitants si un des leurs tentait une percée. En vérité, c'était surtout pour les éloigner des combats. Ils avaient très bien compris, et avaient eut la délicatesse de ne pas trop rechigner. Jacob, Paul, Embry et moi attaquerions les sangsues pendant que Leah, Jared et Quil nous couvriraient. Les Cullen, s'ils acceptaient toujours de nous aider, empêcheraient les autres sangsues de quitter la région et les emmèneraient vers un endroit où l'on pourrait combattre sans se faire remarquer.

Le plan avait été approuvé par tous, sauf Jacob. Il avait grogné, protesté, s'était même jeté sur Quil dans un mouvement d'humeur. Quand j'avais utilisé mon pouvoir d'Alpha sur lui, il avait encore trouvé le moyen de se rouler par terre pour manifester son mécontentement. Puis il avait plié.

Nous ne nous étions décidé à envoyer un émissaire aux Cullen qu'aujourd'hui même, pour tenter de les contacter sans entrer dans leur territoire. Jacob avait refusé de demander à Bella leur numéro de téléphone, ni même d'appeler cette dernière pour qu'elle transmette le message. Je pouvais bien lui accorder cela. Seth avait donc été désigné comme ambassadeur. Je n'étais pas très chaud, mais il avait insisté, argumentant que s'il devait rester à la Push pendant qu'on s'occupait des Edenson, il méritait une compensation. Il n'avait eut aucun mal à remplir sa mission. En fin de compte, c'était eux qui l'avaient trouvé.

Je posai délicatement le verre, puis regagnai ma chambre et m'allongeai. Oui, vraiment, le plan était parfait. Ces satanées sangsues n'auraient eu aucune chance. Tout aurait très bien marché si les Cullen ne nous avaient pas informé de quelque chose de si important, de si grave que les la sentence des Edenson était reléguée au dernier de nous soucis.

_Point de vue : Bella Swan_

_Deux semaines plus tôt_

Le sang battait à mes tempes, ma vue était floue, les sons me parvenaient brouillés. Tout ce que j'arrivais à sentir étaient des doigts froids sur mon front, dans mon cou, qui me faisaient frissonner.

- Bella ? Bella, tu vas bien ? Tu m'entends ?

Un bruit sourd me parvenait. Agacée, je me demandai ce qui causait cet insupportable bourdonnement. Je me rendis tout d'un coup compte que je pouvais combattre ce brouillard qui me coupait du reste du monde. Tout en sentant qu'un élément de la situation m'échappait, je me débattis pour sortir de mon apathie. Finalement, la vue me revint, suivie de près par l'ouïe.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

Carlisle –ce devait être à lui qu'appartenaient les doigts froids –se tenait devant moi d'un air inquiet. Derrière lui, Alice faisait les cent pas, et Rosalie était appuyé contre le linteau de la porte. Mais le plus choquant était Edward, qui, avec une force surhumaine, martelait le mur de ses poings sous l'œil désespéré d'Esmée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! m'écriais-je. Arrête !

Aussitôt, sans que je ne l'aie vu bouger, il se retrouva à côté de moi. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, il posa prudemment sa main sur ma joue.

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il.

Encore hébétée, je ne pu qu'hocher la tête. L'intensité de ses prunelles ne m'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir.

Alors que j'allais tenter de fournir une réponse plus explicite, il se recula. Carlisle leva vers moi une petite lampe, et me la braqua dans les yeux. Surprise, je détournai la tête, espérant de nouveau croiser les yeux de mon amoureux. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le mur qu'il avait presque détruit, les poings serrés.

- Bella, regarde moi.

Je reportai mon attention sur le médecin, et le laissai terminer son examen. Il rangea la lampe, puis me demanda :

- Quel est ton nom complet ?

Étonnée, je le fixai quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Isabella Marie Swan.

- Quel est mon nom ?

- Carlisle Cullen.

- Quel jour sommes nous ?

- Le… le 17 mai.

Ma surprise laissa bientôt place à la colère. Carlisle ne pouvait il pas m'expliquer ce qui se passait, au lieu de poser des questions stupides ?

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Elle va bien.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Edward regagna sa place à mes côtés. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, je devinai que nous étions dans la villa des Cullen. Je ne me souvenais portant pas y être arrivé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je.

Mon vampire fronça les sourcils, puis murmura :

- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Je rassemblai péniblement mes souvenirs.

- J'étais dans ma voiture, hésitais-je. Je voulais venir ici. Et puis après, plus rien.

Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses yeux étincelèrent de fureur. Les dents serrées, il cracha :

- Victoria t'a attaquée.

Choquée, j'ouvris la bouche et la refermai, ne sachant que dire.

- Quoi ? Quand ?

- Il y à une demi-heure.

Je fouillai ma mémoire, espérant désespérément trouver dans mon esprit un indice me confirmant l'affirmation d'Edward, mais je ne me souvenais de rien après m'être engagée sur l'autoroute.

- Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête, intervint Esmée. C'est normal si tu as du mal à te souvenir.

Derechef, je hochai la tête. Edward tenta un faible sourire. Raté.

- J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à temps. J'ai même du emmener Angela avec moi.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Le calme de ma voix m'étonna. N'étais-je pas censé paniquer, voir me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine ?

- Bien. Emmett la raccompagne chez elle. J'irai lui parler demain.

Bien. Au moins, personne n'était blessé.

Un silence s'installa. Il dura longtemps. Tous les Cullen quittèrent la pièce. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que nous deux. Edward ne cessait de me fixer prudemment. Dans une pauvre tentative pour le dérider, je lançai :

- Qu'est-ce que les murs t'on donc fait pour que tu décides de t'en prendre à eux de cette manière ?

Brusquement, alors qu'il s'était jusque ici abstenu de presque tout contact, il me plaqua contre lui. Le souffle coupé, je sentis sa tête s'enfouir dans mes cheveux.

- Pendant un instant, chuchota-t-il, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais…

Il resserra sa prise sur mon buste. Lentement, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, et lui rendis son étreinte. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, aucun d'entre nous ne souhaitant bouger. Je posai ma tête contre son torse, le sentant se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Je me demandai une folle seconde quelle aurait été ma réaction si rôles avaient été inversés, si j'avais été à la place d'Edward à regarder Victoria l'attaquer. Je repoussai cette idée avec un frisson d'horreur. Visiblement, Edward l'interpréta incorrectement, car il me repoussa.

- Je devrais te raccompagner chez toi.

J'acquiesçai, mais mes pensée étaient tournées vers notre étreinte. Si seulement je n'avais pas bougé, si seulement Edward ne m'avait pas lâchée, si seulement nous avions été seuls à la maison, si seulement il n'était pas si prudent, si seulement, si seulement…

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Edward et moi n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble. Le BAC approchait à grand pas, et mes révisions prenaient monopolisaient la quasi-totalité de mon temps libre. Bien sur, lui n'avait pas besoin de travailler, mais il devait penser –à raison –que sa présence me déconcentrerait, car il ne venait me rejoindre que la nuit tombée. Il me fallut donc attendre un bon moment pour pouvoir discuter avec Edward d'un point qui me taraudait.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

Nous étions allongés sur mon lit, dans ma chambre. Il faisait sombre, et je distinguais à peine les traits de son visage. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, me privant un instant de toute capacité de réflexion. Reprenant mon souffle, je posai doucement ma question.

- Je n'ai pas revu Jacob depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Thomas. Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

Je sentis Edward se tendre, puis soupirer. Il posa ses lèvres contre mon front, puis chuchota à mon oreille :

- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te demander d'oublier cette question et de l'endormir.

Ce n'était pas une question, aussi ne pris-je pas la peine de répondre. Il souffla derechef, puis se redressa. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était hésitante.

- Tu étais là à la lecture du traité, commença-t-il.

J'opinai, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Thomas Edenson a attaqué une humaine. Il a brisé le traité. Les loups doivent être sur le pied de guerre. Je m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas encore attaqués.

Lentement, l'information se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Jacob. Les Loup. Contre les Edenson.

- Non… chuchotais-je.

Ce n'étaient que des gamins. Rien qu'à l'idée de les voir se battre contre des vampires, j'avais envie de vomir. Si quelque chose arrivait à l'un d'entre eux, je ne le supporterai pas.

Mon amoureux continua :

- Tu sais qu'Alice est incapable de voir ce qui se passe à la Push. Nous pensons néanmoins qu'ils préparent un plan d'attaque. S'ils viennent solliciter notre aide, nous ne la leur refuserons pas. C'est en partie pour cela que je ne viens pas te voir aussi souvent. La famille est en réunion de crise. Carlisle essaie de trouver une solution pacifique, mais les Edenson n'accepteront jamais de partir, et même s'ils acceptaient, les loups les pourchasseraient.

- Non, répétais-je plus fort.

Les loups, c'était une chose, mais les Cullen aussi ! Mon malaise se renforça, et je me débattis dans les bras d'Edward.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas de bain de sang. Je ne veux pas que vous y alliez.

Je baissai la tête pour cacher mes larmes d'angoisse. Edward plaça un doigt sous mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il planta son regard doré dans le mien, puis chuchota :

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix.

- C'est stupide.

- Pas pour moi.

- C'est inutile.

- Ca me rassurera.

- Tes examens approchent.

- Les tiens aussi.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi, je les ai déjà passés.

- J'ai déjà bien révisé.

- C'est stupide.

- Tu te répètes.

Edward soupira.

- Excuse-moi Bella mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ton point de vue. Il ne va rien se passer aujourd'hui, pas plus que demain, sauf dans le cas improbable où les loups nous contacteraient. Je ne voie donc pas pour toi l'utilité de sécher les cours pour assister à la réunion.

- Ca me concerne aussi. Mes amis sont impliqués. _Tu_ es impliqué. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et ce qui va arriver.

- Tu es ridicule. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que personne ne risque rien.

- Au moins encore une centaine de fois. Et encore, je ne suis pas sure que ça suffise.

Il soupira derechef. Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

La voiture quitta l'autoroute pour s'engager sur la bande de terre sinueuse qui menait à la villa. Là, il se gara, et m'aida à descendre tout en marmonnant entre ses dents :

- Je persiste à penser que tout ceci est ridicule.

Je retins un sourire. Il m'avait fallut employer un trésor de patience et de persuasion que j'ignorais même posséder pour le convaincre de me laisser assister à la réunion de guerre. « Une simple réunion de famille, tout ce qu'il y de plus banal », m'avait-il affirmé. A d'autre ! Rien n'était banal avec les Cullen. Une guerre civile se préparait. Il m'était vital de savoir où notre camp en était.

Edward me tint la main jusqu'à la la salle à manger. La famille au complet était déjà installée autour de la table. Ils affichèrent un sourire détendu quand j'entrai dans la salle, mais j'avais eut le temps de remarquer leur mine inquiète avant mon arrivée. Mon anxiété grimpa d'un cran, aussitôt chassée par un vague de sérénité. J'essayai tant bien que mal d'adresser un regard courroucé à Jasper. Peine perdue.

- Installe toi Bella, me dit Carlisle en désignant une chaise entre Esmée et Emmett.

Je m'exécutai. Edward pris place en face de moi et m'adressa un regard lugubre. Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant.

Le reste fut horrible.

Les Cullen débâtirent d'abord du terrain, puis des forces et des faiblesses de chaque adversaire. Ces moments là ne furent pas trop pénibles, et je me concentrai pour ne pas rater une miette. Je commençai à regretter d'être venue lorsqu'ils abordèrent le sujet des blessures éventuelles. Je savais bien qu'ils retenaient leurs mots pour ne pas me choquer, qu'ils prêtaient attention à chaque formulation, à chaque tournure de phrase pour tenter de minimiser les risques, mais je ne cessai d'imaginer mes amis –mon amour –blessés de la pire des façons possibles. Edward me jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil, je tachais donc d'être le plus impassible possible. Il dut cependant déceler mon trouble, car il adressa un geste discret à Esmée qui décréta immédiatement une pause. Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau rempli de magnifiques cookies au glaçage argenté.

- Oh, Esmée, vous n'auriez pas dut…

- Ca m'a fait plaisir. C'est la première fois que j'en fait, dis moi ce que tu en penses.

J'en goutai un. Il était délicieux. J'en fis part à Esmée, qui parrut aussi heureuse que si on lui avait annoncé que le Président adorait sa cuisine. J'en pris une nouvelle bouchée. Ils étaient si bons que je me sentais capable de finir tout le plateau.

Alice tendis la mais vers les gâteaux et en saisit un entre ses doigts.

- Je ne vois pas comment tu fait pour manger ça, dit-elle. D'accord, ils sont beaux à regarder, mais…

Soudain, son regard se voilà et son visage se décomposa. Elle réduit le cookie qu'elle tenait en miettes.

Aussitôt, Jasper et Edward se levèrent. Le premier secoua Alice par les épaules tandis que le deuxième me regardait d'un air affolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? dit Jasper d'une voix tendue.

Alice se mit alors à parler.

- Victoria. Elle est allée les voir. Ils arrivent.

J'allais demander qui elle désignait par « les » quand mes peurs prirent le relais. Yeux rouges, capes noirs. La femme au rosaire qui hurlait. Je me sentis me glacer de l'intérieur.

Les Volturis.

Ils venaient.

- Mais pourquoi ? balbutiais-je. Si elle avait voulu me dénoncer, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Et de toutes le façons, Aro m'a laissé partir, non ?

Edward tourna un visage hébété vers moi.

- Ils ne viennent pas pour toi, murmura-t-il.

« Pour qui alors ? » Mais avant que j'ai pu poser la question, la réponse s'imposa à moi, telle une évidence.

Qui était la seule humaine à part moi à savoir pour les vampires ?

Qui Victoria avait-elle vu quand Edward était venu me sauver ?

Je restai sans voix et repensait au moment où j'avais décidé de tout lui raconter sur les vampires. Je ne savais pas, à ce moment là, que je venais de signer la condamnation à mort d'Angela Webber.

_Point de vue : Edward Cullen_

Pourquoi, dès qu'il vous semble que vous avez trouvé le bonheur, il vous est brutalement arraché ?

Je ne cessais de me poser cette question depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. Le sort semblait s'acharner contre nous. Nous n'avions connu que de brèves périodes d'accalmie. A chaque fois que je croyais qu'elle était en sécurité, mes illusions m'étaient brutalement arrachée. Je me préparais sans arrêt au pire, pour pouvoir mieux me défendre, pour pouvoir mieux la défendre. Mais je n'aurai jamais pensé aux Volturis. Jamais. Pas maintenant.

J'avais été désigné pour transmettre la nouvelle aux loups. Je n'avais pas eut besoin d'aller bien loin, j'avais rencontré Seth en chemin. Apparemment, les heureux habitants de la Push s'étaient préparés à affronter les Edenson. Maintenant, nous avions une autre cible, autrement plus coriace.

Je n'étais pas rentré directement. J'avais besoin de me calmer. Bella était déjà assez effrayée comme ça, je n'avais pas à lui transmettre mes angoisses en plus.

J'avais chassé. Et détruit plusieurs arbres et rochers et chemin. Je m'étais défoulé. Ca ne m'avait pas vraiment fait de bien.

Alice était venue me chercher. Elle était passée chez les Edenson pour leur expliquer que maintenant, ils avaient les vampires les plus puissants de la terre aux trousses. Il faisait déjà nuit. Bella devait être couchée. Je m'en voulu. J'aurai dut être avec elle ce soir.

D'une foulée rapide, je regagnai la maison aux côtés d'Alice.

_Point de vue : Bella Swan_

L'attente est une des pires choses que l'on puisse expérimenter.

J'aurai voulu faire quelque chose pour aider, j'aurai voulu hurler, tempêter, jusqu'à ce que toutes les menaces qui se dressaient contre nous disparaissent.

Je ne pu même pas pleurer.

Seulement espérer.

Et attendre.

J'étais épuisée, comme vidée de l'intérieur. Cette fatigue était plus due à l'enchaînement trop rapide des évènements qu'a un réel manque de sommeil. Néanmoins, l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison me rendait fébrile, et j'étais incapable de rester en place. Je ne cessais de changer de position sur ma chaise. Les paroles des Cullen résonnaient comme un bourdonnement à mes oreilles, dont je ne comprenais aucun mot. J'avais tout de même saisi l'essentiel.

Les Volturis allaient venir nombreux. Il y aurait Aro et sa garde. Ce qui comprenait –et mon cœur se glaçait à cette idée –les jumeaux Jane et Alec, Démitri, Félix, et d'autres personnes dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom. Et Victoria, triomphante, venue assister à notre déchéance. Ils seraient là dans une semaine.

Esmée avait fini par avoir pitié de moi. Elle avait murmuré trois ordres brefs à Emmett, téléphoné à mon père pour lui dire qu'Alice m'avait invité à passer la nuit à la maison, puis m'avait conduit en haut, dans la chambre d'Edward.

Elle m'avait prêté un des pyjamas d'Alice, qu'elle n'avait bien entendu jamais mis. Il était trop petit pour moi, mais je n'avais pas la tête à m'en plaindre.

Je m'étais allongée sur le lit, sans pouvoir m'endormir. Dans ma tête s'entrechoquaient des idées sans aucun lien les unes avec les autres, sans que je cherche à les retenir.

Les loups. Victoria. Les Cullen. Les Volturi. Angela. Ben. Les autres élèves. Edward. Ma transformation. Les loups…

Un bruit, soudain, me fit sursauter. Je me retournai vivement.

- Ne crains rien. C'est moi.

Je me détendis en entendant la voix d'Edward. J'ouvris les bras et il m'enlaça. Je levai la tête pour l'embrasser. Le contact de ses lèvres froides me soulagea. Je me penchai pour approfondir le baiser, m'attendant à ce qu'il me repousse. Cependant, il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, il me serra contre lui plus fort. L'espoir m'envahit. Se pouvait-il que…

Hélas, il me relâcha trop tôt.

- Tu ne dors pas ? me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Non, soufflais-je.

Pas de danger, j'étais à présent tout à fait réveillée.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux dans la quiétude de la chambre, puis je brisai le silence.

- Edward…

- Oui ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis me lançai.

- Je voulais te parler de…

- De ?

- De ma transformation.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il élude la question, mais il ne le fit pas. A ma grande surprise, il se contenta de sourire légèrement. Son sourire s'agrandit devant mon air ébahit.

- Je savais que tu aborderais ce sujet à la seconde où tu aurai le moindre soupçon sur une éventuelle menace de visite des Volturis. La situation étant ce qu'elle est, ta volonté n'est pas étonnante.

Il pris un air sérieux, puis enchaîna.

- De quel aspect de ta transformation veux-tu que nous parlions ?

- Je voudrai que… non, toi d'abord.

- Pardon ?

- Je voudrai que tu récapitules tes conditions. J'ai besoin de savoir à quoi je m'expose avant d'émettre les miennes.

Edward afficha alors un air franchement curieux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des conditions, dit-il. Quelles sont-elles ?

- Toi d'abord, répétais-je.

Il saisit une de mes mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts et joua distraitement avec.

- Et bien, tu es déjà au courant de la principale.

- Le mariage.

- Exact.

- Quoi d'autre ?

Il hésita un instant, puis repris.

- Et bien, puis-ce qu'une fois que nous seront mariés, mon argent sera le tien, j'imagine que tu ne voies aucun inconvénient à ce que je paie tes études. Dans une grande fac.

- Mes études, ânonnais-je incrédule.

- Tu ne t'opposeras pas non plus à ce que je t'achète une nouvelle voiture.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle voiture. La mienne marche très bien.

Il cessa de jouer avec mes cheveux, puis prononça prudemment, presque timidement :

- J'aimerai aussi pouvoir t'offrir des présents sans m'attendre à une rebuffade.

Je ravalai la réplique qui me brûlait la gorge. Il avait l'air trop sérieux, trop grave pour que je brise ce moment.

- D'accord. Le mariage, la fac, une voiture et une montagne de cadeaux sous laquelle m'ensevelir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive sans que je ne te saute à la gorge, récapitulais-je.

Il ne releva pas mon mauvais jeu de mot, mais son sourire revint.

- A ton tour maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien vouloir ?

- En fait, je n'ai qu'une seule condition.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, le sang afflua à mes joues. Soudain, alors que j'avais retourné mes mots dans ma tête depuis un bon bout de temps pour trouver la meilleure façon de les dire, je me trouvais incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'as-tu ? me demanda Edward.

Il passa sa main sur mon bras, me faisant frissonner.

- Tu trembles.

Je respirai profondément, et finalement, mes lèvres se desserrèrent.

- C'est toi que je veux.

- Mais je suis à toi, répondit-il en écartant les bras.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris. Aussi, après un soupire, je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne parut saisir que quand je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise. Aussitôt, il se raidit, ses mains agrippèrent mes poignets et il me repoussa, me renversant presque sur le lit.

- Pas ça Bella, murmura-t-il. Tout, mais pas ça.

La sensation de rejet fut plus forte que ce à quoi je m'étais préparée. Quelque chose se brisa dans ma poitrine, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je m'appliquai à ne surtout pas regarder Edward.

- Ah, dis-je.

Les mains d'Edward enserrèrent mes joues, m'obligeant à le regarder.

- Bella, je t'en prie, ne pleures pas. Je… ce que tu me demandes… c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? m'exclamais-je, des larmes roulant sur mes joues. Suis-je si repoussante que…

Edward me fit taire en posant sa main contre ma bouche.

- Arrête toi tout de suite. Tu n'est pas repoussante, Bella. Tu es même tout le contraire. Tu es attirante, follement attirante. C'est bien ça qui rend les choses plus difficiles.

J'étais perdue.

- Mais… si je t'atire… et que toi aussi tu…

Derechef, il me coupa.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, Bella, au tout début.

Il fit glisser sa main sur ma joue, de ma tempe à mon menton.

- Si je perdais le contrôle, ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant, je pourrais te blesser, te faire du mal, voir même te tuer. Je refuse d'envisager cela.

Je secouai la tête.

- Tu ne le ferais pas, affirmais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

- Je connais ta force, oui. Mais je ne crois pas que tu me ferais du mal à moi. C'est tout.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- S'il te plait, Edward, dis-je, soudain suppliante.

- Non.

- Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Une toute petite chose.

- Belle, je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça.

Je pouvais voir le doute, l'hésitation dans ses yeux. Triomphante, je l'embrassai.

Il ne me repoussa pas.

Au contraire, il me serra contre lui avec une sorte d'urgence, de désespoir que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Mais qu'importait, puisque que j'avais gagné.

Mes mains, comme animés d'une nature propre, détachèrent un à un les boutons de sa chemise et la firent glisser sur ses épaules. Puis, je m'attaquai à la mienne avec plus de difficultés.

Aussitôt, Edward m'arrêta.

- Veux-tu bien cesser de te déshabiller, siffla-t-il.

- Tu préfères le faire toi ? haletais-je.

Il ne releva pas mon trait d'humour, mais me regarda avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Pas maintenant, Bella.

- Mais…

- Je n'ai pas dit non, souligna-t-il. J'ai dit pas maintenant.

Je soupirai de frustration.

- Mais quand ?

Edward sembla soudain rêveur.

- Et bien… si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai attendre notre mariage.

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. Mais pourquoi ? C'est stupide !

Edward posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

- S'il te plait, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Fait le, c'est tout.

J'hésitai, puis finalement, me résolu.

- D'accord.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Laissez des review, ça nous fait plaisir.

Abyss


End file.
